Family Ties Family Lies
by babylove969
Summary: Sasuke's hiding a deep secret can Kakashi discover what it is before it's too late for Sasuke. WARNING CHILD ABUSE, BAD LANGUAGE, DRUG USE, MENTIONS OF RAPE
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties Family Lies

Chapter 1

It was an event that no one ever expected. The watchman at Konoha's front gate had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing the sight in front of him. After realizing that it was in deed real he sent a messenger to tell the Hokage. The Hokage couldn't believe what she was hearing it wasn't possible there had to be some mistake. She told the messenger to retrieve Team seven and have them come to her office at once. Before Tsunade could make her way out of the office to her shock the door opened and in walked Uchiha Fugaku the Uchiha's Clan's leader. He was closely followed by eight other Uchihas all of which were suppose to be dead. Yet here stood nine Uchiha right in front of her. Tsunade had to admit she was surprised to see all males and no females among them. Millions of questions were flying through her mind all at once. How did they survive? How many more survived? Was this all planned? What will this do to Konoha once everyone finds out? There was one question that stood out the most in her mind thought does Sasuke know?

Tsunade didn't know all of Sasuke's story. Of course she knew about the Clans massacre but really who didn't know about it. She always had a feeling that something more happened to Sasuke to make him the way that he is. She never asked him she knew that he would never open up o him. Not that she could blame him after all to Sasuke she was a complete stranger. They all stood there for a few moments just looking at each other. Really what do you say to someone that thought you were dead for the last five years. Finally Fugaku was the first one to break the silence.

"We have plenty to discuss Hokage- Sama"

Tsunade nodded and sat back down in her chair and then directed for Fugaku to sit down across from her.

"My son Itachi was pressured maybe too pressured. He was my heir my Clan's prodigy. When I had gotten word that the Third and Danzou had ordered my son to kill the Clan. They were afraid that a coo would be made they didn't want another World war. So being a great Clan leader that I am I took the strongest Uchihas and the ones with the most potential and we left. We replaced ourselves with clones and we went into hiding. Now it has been five years and we are the only survivors of the Clan. It is time my Clan has come back and show the world why we are to be feared. We only have interest in protecting Konoha so you need not to worry about that. We are here to protect and serve you lord Hokage."

Tsunade still had questions running through her mind.

"You said Itachi was ordered to kill the Clan?"

"Yes he was and as a prodigy ninja that he is he made the right choice. He is currently working on eliminating the Akatsuki from the inside. So unfortunately he will not be back for sometime."

"If he is allowed to return is my decision not yours. You are aware that your other son Sasuke was left alive."

"My son is Itachi my lord. We are all tired and we need to head back to our homes. I'm sure after five years the houses are a mess so if you excuse us lord Hokage."

Before Tsunade could get a word out her door opened and in walked Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura just stood there they never really saw any Uchiha other then Sasuke. To them they could have been any ninja of Konoha. Kakashi knew better though he had seen Fugaku more times then he would have liked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Immediately his thoughts went to poor Sasuke; which he noticed was not present.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi it has been a while."

"Last time I checked the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan was Sasuke."

"The Uchiha Clan!"

Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. They stood there shocked if they were all Uchihas then Sasuke had family. He would no longer be alone in that big house anymore.

"Yes we are from the Uchiha Clan. My name is Fugaku I am the leader of the Uchiha Clan for the last 20 years. How have you been Kakashi?"

"How have I been? Maybe you should ask how your son has been for the last five years. You've been alive all this time and still you left Sasuke all alone why?"

"My son is Itachi, not that weak pathetic worthless child. He belongs to no Uchiha and don't ever forget that."

With that the Uchihas left the Hokage's office. Naruto and Sakura were confused if Fugaku was Sasuke's father why would he say those horrible things about him. Kakashi looked over to Tsunade she had the same worry look on her face that he did.

"Tsunade-Sama does Sasuke know yet?"

"I sent a messenger to find him and yourselves. Assuming that only you three came here I'm going to say he doesn't know."

"Okay I need to find him before he hears about this elsewhere."

"I want you all to keep an eye on Sasuke. I have a feeling that some problems may arise with them back in Konoha. Especially after what his father just said."

The three Shinobis nodded then headed out. Kakashi made sure to clearly state that if ether of them see Sasuke to let him know that he needs to speak with him. After that they all went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After three hours both Naruto and Sakura gave up trying to find Sasuke. If they have learned anything about Sasuke; it was that when he really wanted to no one would be able to find him until he was ready to be found. Kakashi was just about to call it quits himself when he finally saw Sasuke. He was sitting all by himself in the dark by the pound just outside the compound. He looked deep in thought which had Kakashi worried. With Sasuke his greatest enemy was his own mind. Sasuke was smarter then a genius Kakashi didn't know what level or name that would give him. However, through experience he did know Sasuke could think his way out of any situation. It also meant he would constantly think about the things that bothered him way too much.

Kakashi was willing to bet all of his favourite orange books that Sasuke had found out about his family being back. Kakashi started to walk over to him and prayed that he didn't know the truth about Itachi. Kakashi truly thought it would be best to tell Sasuke himself. Kakashi had always felt an emotional pull towards Sasuke. It all had to do with his eyes they held so much unbearable pain. Kakashi wanted nothing more then to grab him and hug him.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing out so late?"

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke everything was silent for the longest time. Kakashi thought he was never going to get an answer from Sasuke when he finally spoke.

"Itachi use to bring me here."

Kakashi mentally swore he now knew for sure that Sasuke knew the truth. It also meant he knew that his family was back, well part at least. Sasuke kept his eyes away from Kakashi he didn't want him seeing the fear in them.

"Kakashi- sensei"

Kakashi looked down he could tell that Sasuke was having a little difficulty. He was trying to figure out the best way to ask his question. Ether that or he was working up the courage to ask.

"Did you see them?"

"I did, they were coming out of the Hokage's office as I was going in with Naruto and Sakura."

"Did…did they say anything?"

"Not really. Your father just asked how I had been that's all."

Kakashi could see Sasuke tense up at the mentioning of his father.

"I actually have been looking for you for hours now. I'm assuming you have seen them then."

"I was on my way back from the training grounds when I saw them. They didn't see me thought. I over heard them talking about Itachi. Is it really true Kakashi? Did the Third and Danzou really send Itachi on a mission to kill the Clan?"

_**Flash Back**_

_Kakashi had just separated from Naruto and Sakura when a messenger approached him._

"_Tsunade wants to speak to you before you go off looking for Sasuke."_

_Kakashi nodded then headed back inside. He was hoping that she was going to tell him how nine Uchiha's could go unnoticed for five years. Kakashi walked in and you could tell that she was stressed._

"_I wanted to bring you in here alone before you went to find Sasuke, because there is something important you need to know."_

"_I hope this has something to do with how they survived."_

"_It does. Apparently the Third and Danzou ordered Itachi to kill the clan. Now I am doing research on that to see if their story is correct. Now they said they heard about it and Fugaku got the men of his choosing out and they feel like it's the right time to come back. I'm not 100% sure that's the real reason they came back."_

"_Sasuke's not going to be able to handle all of this."_

"_I need you to keep a good eye on him Kakashi. After what his father said about him; if you have any suspicions let me know at once."_

"_I will Tsunade- Sama."_

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke. So far their whole conversation had been like this. Sasuke would keep his eyes on the lake never looking up at Kakashi. People always thought that Sasuke was unreadable, but Kakashi knew better. It had only been five months since Team seven was assigned to to him. Kakashi knew better then to believe a 12 year old boy was unreadable, no one ever looked hard enough. Kakashi had managed to pick out a few tells. He knew that when Sasuke was nervous he would fidget with a dagger. If he was trying to hide his true feelings in a conversation he would never show the other his eyes. If Sasuke was scared he wouldn't talk and become deep in thought.

It wasn't often that Kakashi would have a deep conversation with Sasuke. Kakashi never really worried about Sasuke he was incredibly intelligent he knew that he would work it out. He had a feeling though that this is something that Sasuke wouldn't be able to just get over on his own. Kakashi went and sat down beside him, he noticed that Sasuke had his feet in the water. When Kakashi sat down Sasuke started to move his feet in the water. 'So he's nervous, scared and trying to hide his feelings.' he thought

Kakashi never really knew how to talk to Sasuke. With Naruto he could always out smart him and just like Sakura he was emotional. With Sasuke it was a battle of intelligence and you have to really know Sasuke's tells to get through to him. Kakashi took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants. He decided that he would probably be here for a while. He was hoping that it would make Sasuke feel more comfortable.

"Sasuke I don't know if it's true or not. I worked with your brother when we were both in ANBU. He was quiet much like you he only spoke when it was required. Itachi was always deep though I never really believed that he killed the Clan for the reason he wanted us to believe. Tsunade told me about how your father over heard a conversation about it. that's how they survived, your father seems to believe that Itachi is on a mission right now that when he's done he'll come back. How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I'm confused I always looked up to him he was great he always protected me. We had a tradition when he would come back from a mission that took a few days to complete. I would take a nap during the day so I would be awake when he got back. We would make popcorn and just talk all night and when the sun came up he would make me go to bed. We did it every time he had a mission that took a few days. I've always missed him part of me wants it to be true. The other part of me thinks it's too good to be true. I don't know how I would feel about him coming back."

"Well Sasuke you and your brother have always had a strong connection. I'm sure that if it's true and he does come back you'll work it out. It might take sometime but I'm sure you'll get it back. All we can do now is wait."

"Ya… I should get going now I'm sure they are anxious about seeing me. Thanks Kakashi."

"Anytime Sasuke and I meant that, anytime you need to talk. It doesn't matter what time of the day or night my door is always open."

Sasuke nodded and stood up after putting his sandals back on he went to head back to the compound. He turned around when he heard Kakashi call his name.

"Sasuke I meant what I said even if you don't want to talk but you just need a safe place to be its always open to you."

Kakashi was standing facing Sasuke at the edge of the dock. He could tell that Sasuke was debating telling him something and at the last second changed his mind.

"Kakashi…I really should head back now."

Kakashi gave a nod, he may not have gotten everything out of Sasuke. However, he was hoping he planted a seed in his mind to come to him again. Kakashi couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with his relationship with Fugaku. Kakashi put his shoes back on and headed for home. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Sasuke never was close to his father. Fugaku was always obsessed with Itachi and his power and what it could do for the Clan. He only time Kakashi saw Sasuke on the street was when Itachi was with him. All Kakashi could do now was hope that Sasuke would come to him for help when he needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke entered the compound it was well after 11pm he was hoping that his father would be asleep. He knew that it was a foolish hope, he was certain his father would be up waiting for him. Sasuke slowly opened the front door and snuck in. his father was sitting in the living room with a bottle of Whiskey in his hand. Sasuke knew from experience that his father shows no mercy when he was drunk. Sasuke actually thought about going back out and go to Kakashi's. before he got the chance to run his father was already yelling at him.

"You worthless piece of shit get your ass in here!"

Sasuke slowly made his way into the living room. As Sasuke made his way around the corner his father threw the Whiskey bottle at his torso.. The bottle broke against Sasuke cutting his skin and pieces of glass were in his cuts. Sasuke bent down in pain as the bottle hit him.

"Get me another bottle from the kitchen worthless!"

Sasuke went into the kitchen and brought his father another bottle of Whiskey. Which he figured that he must have bought it before he came down. After handing his father the bottle Sasuke was hoping he could just head upstairs to bed. However, his father had other plans. After taking the bottle from Sasuke

"Where the fuck do you think you are going you dumb worthless brat?"

Just then Fugaku stood up and punched Sasuke right in the eye. It was so strong it caused Sasuke to stagger back.

"How is it that a worthless piece of shit like you survived? Now I'm stuck in this house with your worthless ass."

Fugaku continued to punch Sasuke in the face and torso. Each blow more stronger then the next. Before Sasuke knew it he was on the floor using his arms to block his face. He didn't want anyone to know what happens behind close doors. The whole time Fugaku was beating him he was calling Sasuke worthless and stupid. After an hour Fugaku stopped beating Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't move he was to sore to even breath. Fugaku went to the broken Whiskey bottle on the floor and picked up a piece of broken glass. He walked back over to a hurt Sasuke on the floor, he grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

Fugaku took the piece of glass and slashed Sasuke's right eye vertically. Fugaku then punched Sasuke in his right eye again before walking away, with whiskey bottle in hand. After Sasuke heard the bedroom door close he began to move. There was still Whiskey on the glass that had been used to cut his eye and it now burned his eye. Slowly Sasuke started to get up and make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Every time he moved it hurt so much, Sasuke had to fight back tears that threatened to fall. once he was in his bedroom the pan was too unbearable and he ended up losing consciousness as the bedroom door clicked closed.

Kakashi finally walked into his apartment just after 11pm. The conversation between Sasuke and himself still played in his mind. If he had been talking to Naruto or Sakura the conversation could have been taken at face value. It wasn't often that Sasuke said something just for the hell of it. He was trying to tell Kakashi something without having to say it. Kakashi's mind was trying to figure it all out. At the same time he was worried about how his reunion went with his family more importantly his father. All Kakashi could do was hope that Sasuke is smart enough to come to him when he needed help. Letting out a loud sigh Kakashi headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up that morning in excoriating pain. Slowly he got up and made his way into the bathroom. Sasuke stood there looking into the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. His left wrist was covered in bruises and hurt to move. Both of his arms were covered in bruises and cuts. Sasuke took off his shirt to see what damage was done, there he found more bruises and deep cuts. All of which he could hide easily enough by wearing a long sleeved shirt. His right eye was a different story though, it held a very dark bruises and it had a deep cut that went through it making his eye red.

Immediately his mind went to working on an excuse to tell the others when they asked. 'Maybe I can hide it.' he thought. Sasuke started to look under the bathroom counter. After the massacre he didn't throw anything away he found his mother's straightening iron. He took it out and plugged it in then he went back to his room to get dressed. He put on black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Once dressed he went back into the bathroom and began to straighten his hair, then he styled it so his bangs would cover his right eye. Once he was satisfied he left and went to meet his team.

Naruto and Sakura showed up at the bridge. Normally Sasuke showed up first so they were a little surprised not to find him already there this morning. Although they should have known he maybe later then usually with his family back. After ten minutes Kakashi showed up he was worried when he saw that Sasuke wasn't there with them.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Kakashi- sensei your late! So were is Sasuke Bastard?"

"Do either of you know where he is?"

"Nope he hasn't shown p yet." Naruto said.

"Oh here he comes." Sakura said

The three of them turned around to see Sasuke walking towards them. They were shocked to see Sasuke's hair that way. Sasuke was nervous to say the least about seeing his team. He was more worried about Kakashi unlike the other two he didn't take everything at face value. He was sore all over and he was hoping he didn't have a mission today.

"Sasuke bastard what the hell is with your hair?" Naruto asked in between laughs. Sakura smacked him on the side of his head to get him to stop.

"Naruto what do you know it looks great."

"Look it's tradition and with my family back now I have to follow it."

"Sasuke are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yes Kakashi- sensei."

Sasuke didn't look at Kakashi which of course he noticed. Which meant that Sasuke was lying. Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to get Sasuke to talk with the others around. So he would have to be patient and wait till later.

"Ok then, we don't have a mission today nor training. I'm sorry but I'm needed by the Hokage. Si I will see you here tomorrow morning then."

Before Naruto or anyone else open their mouth to complain Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's not fair! I cant believe that no mission, no training no nothing! Well Sakura how about a date then?"

"Ew no way Naruto leave me alone. Hey Sasuke how about we talk a walk alone somewhere?"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and Sakura then headed back to his house. He was hoping he could get some sleep before his father got drunk again. Kakashi sat there in a near by tree. He could still hear Naruto and Sakura arguing about going on a date. He watched Sasuke very carefully. He could tell that something was wrong, for starters he never wears pants and a long sleeved shirt in the middle of the summer. He didn't wear his hair down like that when the clan was alive. Kakashi knew how hard it is to straighten hair that has electric chakra through it. Sasuke's hair was natural just like his, because of their chakra. Kakashi watched Sasuke walk away from Naruto and Sakura that's when he saw it, Sasuke was limping and trying to hide it. 'So something did happen.' he thought. Kakashi figured that this time he would go straight to the source it was time he had a talk with his father.

Kakashi took a while to find Fugaku, 'Sasuke must get it from him.' he thought. After looking everywhere he finally found him talking to some of the Uchihas. Kakashi was never one to be shy he just walked right up to them and stood beside Fugaku. The Uchihas never liked Kakashi their Clan's never got along both had different values, and beliefs. The hatred only got worse once the Uchihas found out that Obito gave Kakashi one of his Sharigan eye. Fugaku looked over at Kakashi and glared. Between working with Sasuke and Itachi glares no longer affected him. Fugaku dismissed the few Uchihas that he was talking to and turned to face Kakashi.

"I need to discuss Sasuke with you."

"Really about what?"

"I know Sasuke fairly well I just want to make sure he is adapting well with everyone being back."

"He's fine."

"Really there's nothing wrong with him at all?" Kakashi need Fugaku to believe that he knew something had happened to Sasuke, he needed to trap him.

"Besides a tough training session with his cousin there's nothing wrong at all."

"A tough training session eh? Is that what happened to him? I noticed he was a little sore."

"Yes his cousin worked him hard injuries are bound to happen after all."

"Yes well done right they don't. after all you all are elite ninjas he's gifted but he wouldn't be able to hold his own against any of you."

"I know and that is exactly why he is a disgrace to my Clan. I expect him to be at Jounin level by the end of next week. You're his sensei either you get him there or I will."

With that Fugaku left Kakashi standing there. Sasuke was in trouble now he had to figure out how to get Sasuke help. More importantly he had to see what the damage that was done to Sasuke just last night. The only question was how could he find out. Kakashi knew that he needed hard evidence in order for the Hokage to be able to punish Fugaku and to get Sasuke away from him.

The problem Kakashi had was the pain in his heart. It wasn't a secret that Kakashi had a place in his heart for his team. However, Kakashi held a special place in his heart for Sasuke. Kakashi decided he would wait until night and then spy on Sasuke and see if he could see any questionable injuries that he could confront Sasuke with.

Sasuke got home and was relieved that no one was there. He didn't bother eating anything he just went up into his bedroom to sleep. He didn't bother changing his clothes he was too dizzy and tired he just wanted to sleep. He didn't even care about the hunger pain growing in his stomach.

It was only a short twenty minutes before Fugaku came home. He was furious at Sasuke he went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Whiskey. He immediately began drinking from it. He couldn't believe that Kakashi had actually came and talked to him about Sasuke. He refused to let Sasuke be a disgrace to his Clan. If Sasuke couldn't live up to his expectations then he will be locked away in the basement.

After drinking half a twenty sixer Fugaku went upstairs to make sure Sasuke never screws up again. He threw open Sasuke's door and went over to him. After ripping off the covers Sasuke woke up. Fear rant through Sasuke's entire body he could smell the Whiskey on his father's breath.

"You're a worthless piece of shit that is a disgrace to my Clan. I'm gonna show you what happens to disgraces, you piece of shit."

Fugaku made his way towards Sasuke. The last thing Sasuke heard was the sound of his bedroom door locking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was finally over ten hours of unbearable hell. His father had tortured him, he had beat, stabbed him in a few places that were just shallow. He had carved worthless into his hip. Not only has he tortured him, his father had strapped his wrists to his bed posts and raped him over and over again. He couldn't move, he couldn't even blink without excruciating pain. His father got dressed and left him tied up and bleeding everywhere. Sasuke wasn't even able to try and get out of the restraints, darkness took over him before his father had left the room.

Kakashi looked at his clock it was nine o'clock. He decided that it would be a good time to head out. He didn't bring anything not even his orange books that he loves so much. Tonight he had to focus 100%, he needed hard evidence that he could use to help Sasuke. It only took him fifteen minutes to get to the Uchiha Compound and another ten minutes just to sneak into the damn thing. Kakashi went to the tree that was right outside of Sasuke's bedroom. He climbed up and took a look inside the window.

Kakashi's heart broke at what he saw there was Sasuke tied to his bed naked and tortured. Kakashi went and tried to open the window only it was locked. Kakashi wasn't in the mood nor did he have time to fight with the window. He had to get in now, Kakashi punched the window to break it. Glass shattered as the window broke, Kakashi crawled through not caring about the shards of glass.

He went right over to Sasuke and checked for a pulse he was relieved to find one and that he was breathing. Kakashi then cut the restraints and noticed how damaged his wrist was. He knew that he had to get Sasuke help. He covered Sasuke up and headed off to the hospital. Before they left he summoned Pakun to get Tsunade to meet them there. Sasuke was shivering the whole time he had lost too much blood already. Kakashi kept talking to him telling Sasuke to fight, that he was ok and safe now. That he had him now.

Kakashi was relieved to see Tsunade standing there waiting. Her eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke in Kakashi's arms. Tsunade instructed Kakashi to put Sasuke down in a near by empty room. Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was covered in blood and bruises.

"What the hell happened?"

"I found him tied up like this in his room."

Tsunade turned around and started working on Sasuke. She didn't know what to do about all of this, all she did know was that Sasuke was in danger. Kakashi was told to go and wait in the waiting room. Kakashi was just walking out of the room when Tsunade called him back.

"Kakashi what the hell is this?"

Kakashi came back into the room and noticed that Tsunade had moved Sasuke's hair off to the side. He completely forgot that Sasuke had tried to cover it up this morning. That's when he saw it Sasuke's eye was all bruised and had a deep cut going through it. It looked just like his eye when it was damaged in the Ninja war.

"This morning he came to the meeting place his hair was covering his eye. I thought something was wrong."

"It looks just like yours did. Go and wait in the waiting room Kakashi I'll let you know when I have finished."

Kakashi nodded then headed to the waiting room. He couldn't believe Sasuke's eye it looked just like his. He couldn't help but blame himself if he hadn't pushed it off till later, if he had just went over to Sasuke's place once he left and forced him to tell him. Then maybe he wouldn't have gotten so hurt, maybe he could have been able to protect him from his father.

After almost two hours of just pacing back and forth in the waiting room Tsunade finally came in.

"We need to have a very long talk Kakashi. What happened today?"

Kakashi let out a sigh, "How's Sasuke first?"

"He's seriously injured, he has three broken ribs, his left wrist is badly sprained, he has multiple bruises and cuts as well as eight different set of stitches from stab wounds. His eye is the worst it was cut and took three layers of stitches I don't even know if he can see out of it. He will be awake shortly though so when he does I will have many questions for him."

"Will he be ok once everything is healed?"

"He will be physically but…"

"But what?"

"Kakashi someone raped him multiple times."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing and that's when it all connected. He found Sasuke tied up to his bed naked it only made sense.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Who? You need to tell me everything Kakashi."

"It started last night I had found Sasuke finally at ten o'clock he was at the pond by the compound. We had a conversation and I could tell that he didn't want to go home. It's not often Sasuke willing participates in a conversation especially one on one. This morning he was late when he did come he had his hair down and wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt. I knew right away that something was wrong so I dismissed training for the day. Sasuke was doing a good job at hiding it from Naruto and Sakura but I could tell he was exhausted and in pain. I left to go and talk to Fugaku to see what he would say about any of it before I asked Sasuke. He said that Sasuke got a hard training session and he was a little sore. Then he threatened that Sasuke had to be at Jounin level by the end of next week or he would take care of it. I decided to wait till tonight and go and spy on Sasuke to see if I could see any marks that's when I found him tied to his bed naked and injured."

"You think his father did this?"

"This happened in Sasuke's room and both nights now he has been injured. If his father didn't do it then he knows who did. There is no way he wouldn't have heard anything tonight."

"I agree with you, after getting the blood off from Sasuke we saw that who ever did this carved 'worthless' in his hip. We need to talk to Sasuke and see what happened. The problem is we don't have any proof that Fugaku did any of this. If Sasuke refuses to tell us the truth we can't keep him out of Fugaku's care."

"He needs to tell the truth he wants to tell someone. Hopefully he talks to me and I can convince him to tell me the truth."

"All we can do now is wait until he wakes up. I'll take you to his room and you can wait there."

Kakashi nodded then followed Tsunade down the hall. Kakashi walked into the room that held Sasuke. He had an IV in and he was covered in bandages. Kakashi pulled over the chair and sat down beside Sasuke's bed. Now all he could do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It had been just under an hour when Sasuke started to stir. Kakashi lend in and placed his hand over Sasuke's.**

"**Sasuke"**

**Sasuke's eyes opened slowly as the fog went away, he saw Kakashi sitting beside him.**

"**Kakashi?"**

**Kakashi stood up and sat down on the bed beside Sasuke.**

"**I'm right here Sasuke. It's okay your safe now."**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You're at the hospital. It's almost midnight."**

"**The hospital."**

**With that Sasuke sat up. His mind was racing he needed to think of a lie about the marks. His hand went up to his eye without realizing it.**

"**You took three level of stitches. Sasuke you're safe now."**

"**Safe? What are you talking about? How did I get here?"**

"**Sasuke I know you are confused just calm down you shouldn't be sitting up right now. I brought you into the hospital around nine pm. Do you remember anything?"**

"**Training. I was training then I went up into my room and fell asleep."**

"**Where did you get all the injuries from Sasuke?"**

"**Training with my cousin."**

"**Training…you're telling me that you got three broken ribs, your wrist almost broken, stabbed multiple times, multiple bruises and cuts, not to mention your eye. You got all of that from training."**

"**It was long we were training for hours straight."**

"**So when during your training Sasuke did he tie you down to your bed and rape you multiple times."**

**After he had said it Kakashi immediately regretted it. He could see the pain in Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes watered and he quickly tried to blink them away. What Kakashi had said hurt so much, he couldn't break down now. Kakashi couldn't know the truth there was no telling what his father would do.**

"**Sasuke… I didn't mean for it to sound like that.."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about. I was training then came back around seven and fell asleep." Sasuke's voice was shaky at best it was fighting with all his strength not to cry.**

"**Sasuke who do you are think you're trying to fool. I found you like that. I brought you in. Sasuke I know you're scared of your father but I can't help you unless you tell me the truth. What really happened?"**

**Sasuke didn't want to give in but he just couldn't take the pain anymore he knew what would happen if he talked. However, he also knew what would await him at him if he didn't talk.**

"**My….my um…I wasn't really…"**

**Before Sasuke could finish his father walked into the room. Kakashi immediately looked over at Sasuke. He stared down at his hands and he could see Sasuke start to shake. Kakashi was furious Sasuke was about to tell him the truth and now he'll never get it. Fugaku looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi could smell Whiskey on Fugaku, 'So he gets drunk when he does this.' he thought.**

"**Kakashi you owe me a new window. Let's got now."**

"**He's not in any condition to be leaving the hospital."**

"**Yes well it seems like your cousin went hard on you. Oh well it will build up your pain tolerance. Now move."**

**Sasuke got up and made his way towards his father. He could barely move and he was trying to hide the pain with every step he took. That's when Kakashi saw it the word worthless on his hip.**

"**I want you to stay away from Sasuke Kakashi. I don't need you interfering with my clan."**

**With that they were gone as well as Kakashi's hope of getting the truth out of Sasuke. Tsunade walked into Sasuke's hospital room. Expecting to find Sasuke in bed and Kakashi beside him. She didn't expect to find Sasuke missing and Kakashi destroying the room. She could honestly say she has never seen Kakashi angry. He always could hide his emotions almost as good as Sasuke.**

"**Kakashi calm down. Where's Sasuke?"**

"**Fucking Fugaku came and took him. He woke up and was just about to tell me the truth. That those injuries weren't from training with his cousin. Then Fugaku walked in and scared the hell out of him. He couldn't even look at me he was so afraid."**

"**What did Sasuke say to you?"**

"**That he was training with his cousin. Then around seven went to bed. I told him I knew about the rape that he couldn't fool me. He was just about to say it was his father when Fugaku walked in."**

"**So he didn't say his father at all?"**

"**No he never mentioned him. But his father did this to him I now know he did."**

"**Kakashi what makes you so sure? Someone else could have done it and he's trying ti hide it all for the Clan's reputation."**

"**Because I saw it he had the word worthless carved into his hip. That's what his father called his in your office the other night."**

"**He had worthless carved in him… we must have missed it from all of the blood on him."**

"**Now what?"**

"**Unfortunately now we have to wait. Keep a close eye on him. I don't want this to happen again. The sooner Sasuke admits that his father did this the better."**

**Tsunade left the room with a sigh. She was really hoping to put an end to this tonight. Kakashi stood in the room just thinking. He couldn't help but feel like he let Sasuke down again. 'I will protect you no matter what.' that was his last thought as he left the room.**

**Fugaku pushed Sasuke threw the front door. He was furious at Sasuke clearly he didn't learn his lesson. Fugaku was going to make sure that this time he would never screw up. Sasuke was terrified his father was still drunk and now even more furious at him. He was in so much pain he couldn't rake anymore.**

**Sasuke stood there just waiting he couldn't help but shake he was exhausted and dizzy. Fugaku left and went upstairs to his bedroom. Sasuke went to his bedroom relieved that his father wasn't going to do anything. Just as quick as his hope went up was just as quick that it went down when Fugaku walked in.**

**Sasuke could see chains in his hands. Fugaku struggled with Sasuke but after a few minutes had managed to wrap the chains around him. He then placed a pad lock on him so he couldn't get out. He was going to teach Sasuke a lesson, he was worthless and he would make Sasuke fell like shit. Fugaku pulled Sasuke to the ground then sat on him. He pulled out a syringe that had a yellowish liquid inside of it. Fugaku inserted the needle in Sasuke's arm then threw him in the closet and locked it.**

**Sasuke didn't know what was in the syringe he did know that he felt very weird. His head was swimming and he felt weak. He couldn't focus on anything, he decided to close his eyes and see if it would make it better. Sleep soon over took him in the dark closest. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been three of the longest months of Sasuke's life. Everyday was the same his father would train him till he couldn't breath then beat and rape him. Before beating and raping him he give him that needle. It turned started out as only once a day and now it was five times a day. He still didn't know what was in the syringe he did know that in time he was becoming use to it, the effects no longer took the level that it once did.

He hadn't seen anyone other then his father for the last three months. He missed his team especially Kakashi he always seemed like a father to him. A real father one that he could tell cares and wants to spend time with him he missed him he missed not feeling worthless like he was nothing. He couldn't even look at anyone in the eyes he felt so dirty. His father was going on a mission he would be alone till tomorrow morning. His father had warned him more then once about what he expected by the time he came back.

Sasuke wasn't feeling all that great his father hadn't given him his needle yet today since last night. He was feeling shaky and he was sweating, he couldn't focus on anything and he felt like he was going to faint any minute now. His father had left and Sasuke went into the bathroom he was hoping that a bath would make him feel better.

Kakashi was there in his apartment getting ready to meet Naruto and Sakura. He hadn't seen Sasuke in three months he had tried numerous times to sneak into the compound but every time he had failed. Fugaku was keen on keeping in as far away from Sasuke as possible. Naruto and Sakura were just as worried for Sasuke's sake, not even just them all of the rookies and Gai's team were worried about Sasuke.

Kakashi was just about to leave when there was a knock on his door. He went over and opened the door part of him always hoped that it was Sasuke at his door. He opened it and his hopes once again died as it was a messenger of Tsunade. Apparently Tsunade had important information that he must know right away. After sighing Kakashi went to Tsunade's office right away.

Kakashi walked in without knocking Tsunade had a look of happy of her face the first time in a while.

"I have some good news. Fugaku just left early this morning for a mission and all the other Uchiha's are on mission as well. Now that means Sasuke is all alone in the Uchiha compound. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Kakashi didn't say anything he just left in a puff of smoke. He needed to get to Sasuke it was the only chance he had for the last three months. He ran through the Uchiha compound not caring if anyone outside saw him he had to get to Sasuke he couldn't waste anytime. He went through the front door and ran into Sasuke's room he wasn't there. He then checked every room and finally came to the bathroom.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom and there was Sasuke. He had only a pair of shorts on. He was covered in deep bruises and cuts; he was too thin Kakashi could actually count each and every rib. Not only that he was shaking profusely and sweating. Kakashi went over to him, Sasuke didn't even sense Kakashi there.

"Sasuke"

Kakashi went and grabbed a blanket and wrapped Sasuke in it, Kakashi then bent down in front of Sasuke. For the first time he looked Kakashi in his eyes. Kakashi's face was full of concern and worry. Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from watering. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing in Sasuke's eyes, they were full of pain and fear. For the first time Kakashi heard something he never thought he would.

"Please help please."

Sasuke was begging, he had tears coming down his face. Kakashi pulled Sasuke into an embrace. Sasuke nuzzled his face in Kakashi's neck.

"I don't feel so good."

"It's going to be ok. Tsunade is waiting for us at the hospital. Come on."

Kakashi picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal style. Sasuke was shaking so much it was hard to hold on to him. Once they arrived at the hospital Kakashi followed Tsunade to a room where they could keep Sasuke. Kakashi placed Sasuke down on the bed. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Tsunade closed the door she couldn't believe this. Sasuke was shaking and crying he was absolutely terrified.

"Sasuke just breath, calm down okay. There's something you need to understand, we need to know the truth so we can fully put a stop to this Sasuke." Tsunade said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't look at either of them. He wanted them to know but he was too terrified of what his father would do to him. Kakashi had a feeling that Sasuke was having trouble with this. So he decided to make it easier for him.

"Sasuke I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe. Sasuke I love you like a son. I want to be your guardian and for you to live with me. Would you like that?"

"Do you mean that?"

"Every word of it Sasuke. Will you let me?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Sasuke all you have to do is tell me who did this to you. All I need is the truth."

"I'm scared."

"I know you're scared Sasuke. How about we just start off easy. When's the last time you ate something?"

"Um… I don't know maybe three weeks."

"okay when was the last time you slept?"

"Almost three months now."

"Why?"

"It was never safe."

"Okay Sasuke three months ago I brought you in here. You said you were training with your cousin. Were you lying?"

Slowly Sasuke nodded his head. His shaking was getting worse and Kakashi knew it wasn't from just fear something was wrong.

"Sasuke who put all those marks on you? Who keeps giving you these injuries?"

"My…my un fa… father… my father."

"It's okay Sasuke. Did your father rape you that night three months ago?"

Sasuke shook his head no this all hurt so much he couldn't take it. He knew that if his father ever found out that he told Kakashi that he raped him, there would be no telling what he would do. Kakashi let out a sigh he knew that Sasuke was afraid but he also knew the truth he just had to get it out of him some how.

"Sasuke I know you are beyond terrified of your father I don't blame you. I can not imagine what has happened in that house the last three months. With that being said though if you don't tell me the truth I can't make the pain stop. I need you to trust me that I will protect you and keep you from him. Did your father rape you Sasuke?"

It took a few minutes before Sasuke finally nodded his head yes.

"I know this is hard but I need you to say it."

Tsunade couldn't believe how broken Sasuke was right now. It broke her heart to see Sasuke like this he was only thirteen. He didn't deserve this.

"Yes" he said it so low that Kakashi could barely hear it.

"Has it happened more then once?"

"Yes."

Rage filled Kakashi he had to know everything though. He needed to know everything to help him. He couldn't afford to risk his anger getting out of control. He was about to ask Sasuke another question when Sasuke started to talk. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was talking to him or just himself.

"He did it everyday. He would make me train all day and if I didn't do it right he would hit me. Afterwards he would beat me and kept calling me worthless. It wouldn't matter how much pain I was in he rape me no matter what. And that damn needle…"

"Needle? Sasuke what needle?"

"I don't know it started three months ago. When he took me out of the hospital."

"Ok how many times a day?"

"It started out as a once a day and then this month it's been five times a day."

"Sasuke this is very important. I need to know what the drug was."

"I don't know."

"Sasuke you need to think."

Sasuke was shaking more. His head was killing him he just wanted to sleep. He was trying to remember but it hurt so much.

"Sasuke"

"I cant remember it hurts to, I'm so tired."

"I know but you could be really sick, you need to remember."

"I don't know it was a yellowish color. It was h something."

"Heroin? Sasuke was it heroin?"

"Yes that's what he said I think. Why do I feel like this?"

"Sasuke heroin is a street drug. Your body is addicted to it. You're going through withdrawals right now."

"What does that mean? I don't understand."

"I know it's really confusing right now. Withdrawals take two weeks. Your going to be shaking for about the first week. The first week is the hardest."

"Do…Do I have to stay here?"

"For a few days till you are healed and feeling a little but better. I'll be with you the whole time."

"But father he'll be back tomorrow morning. If I'm not there he'll…"

"Sh it's going to be ok just calm down. I promise you I will protect you."

"You can't protect me from him. Everyone is afraid of him, growing up the only person that didn't fear him was Itachi. He would even stand in front of me when father would go to hit me. But he's not here to stop him this time."

"Sasuke I'm right here for you. Your father doesn't scare me not at all."

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi was really getting worried about Sasuke. Spending three months locked away with Fugaku was not only bad for his health. It was bad for his mental health. Kakashi already knew that Sasuke had a low self confidence. No matter how well he thought he could hide it. Kakashi could always tell that Sasuke had low confidence. To most people he hid it well the only time anyone could tell was if they actually noticed him. Which sadly enough wasn't often.

"What horrible thing did I do wrong?"

"Sasuke you have done nothing wrong."

"I must have or I'm just a horrible person for him to do this to me. What's wrong with me? I was just three years old when it started. What's so horrible about me for him to do this?"

Tsunade couldn't take any of this anymore. It all was breaking her heart to see Sasuke like this. She walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat down on the opposite side of Kakashi.

"Sasuke look at me please."

Sasuke slowly looked over to Tsunade . His eyes were red from crying and complete exhaustion.

"Sasuke I want you to look at me the whole time I'm speaking to you. I want you to really listen to what I'm going to tell you. You are a twelve year old boy that is quiet, smart, insensitive and mean to others and stubborn. But most importantly and above all you're gentle, caring, gifted, unique, observant, and very sweet when you let people see it. Sasuke you are an incredible strong and an amazing twelve year old boy. You've done nothing wrong you just got stuck with the wrong father. I know you're terrified and don't fully trust us and I understand why. You have every right to be. But you need to understand that you did nothing wrong."

Sasuke couldn't help it anymore, he didn't want to break down. He couldn't help it anymore at least it was just in front of Kakashi and Tsunade. Kakashi moved to sit beside Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke's shaking was still there. Kakashi just held on to him tighter. After about ten minutes Sasuke had calmed down.

"What happens now?"

"Well Sasuke you need to stay here for a few days. You'll be going through heroin withdrawals. I'll be monitoring you and making sure you are okay." Tsunade said.

"What about afterwards and my father?"

"Well you and I can discuss that Sasuke, what happens afterwards. As for your father there's a couple of options that we can talk about. But right now you really should get some sleep." Kakashi said.

"I can't my heads too full to sleep."

"I can give you a sedative Sasuke. It'll stop the shaking and put you to sleep."

"No please no more drugs please no drugs."

"Okay Sasuke I won't give you any. I have something I need to check on you and take some blood to run tests. I need to know how much heroin is in your system."

Tsunade started to look Sasuke over. He was too think and malnourished. She would need to give him an IV to help with fluids and nutrition. He was covered in bruises and cuts which she expected. She got Sasuke to lay down, and that's where she came across the scar on his hip. The word worthless was red and it stood out against his pale porcelain skin.

"Please tell me you can make it go away please."

"I can heal it. It will take a few times to heal thought. However, I am sure by the time you are out of the hospital it'll be gone."

"But it'll be gone?"

"You'll never be able to tell it was ever there I promise."

Tsunade started to heal the wounds that she could. Once she was done on his torso she looked at Sasuke's wrist, it was now broken she healed it as best as she could then she wrapped it for it to heal on it's own. She then turned her attention to his eye. The stitches were long taken out by his father she figured. His eye looked pretty good considering everything. Tsunade tied Sasuke's arm off so she could take some blood. She used his right arm, his left was too damaged from the other needles. She took his blood and couldn't help but notice Sasuke flinch when the needle went in. once she was done she gave Sasuke an IV.

"Okay Sasuke your wounds will heal in time. I need to check on other patients but I'll come back after my rounds. Now I know it's difficult but you need to get some sleep. Oh and no one had to know what's going on just yet. However, tomorrow you can expect to see Naruto and Sakura here. They are your team mates and they bother care about you. I'll see you later get some rest."

Tsunade left the room she closed the door and made sure that they wouldn't be disturbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kakashi and Sasuke sat there in the silence for a little while. Kakashi wasn't going to push Sasuke he had been through a lot. He did however, know for a fact that Sasuke would talk soon enough. He always did when he felt like his mind was going to blow up. All Kakashi had to do was wait now. He was trying to think of what he could tell Sasuke that would ease his fear. In reality though there really is nothing he could tell him. Kakashi didn't know Fugaku all that well. He is the head of the Uchiha Clan and was the chief of Konoha's police force. Other then that Kakashi really didn't know anything else about him. Except now he was not only a child abuser he was a child molester. 

Just the thought of what he did to Sasuke filled him with rage. Kakashi looked down at the poor boy in his arms. Sasuke was shaking and looked in pain. Kakashi held him closer which Sasuke was more then willing to cuddle closer. It wasn't often that Sasuke needed comfort. Even when he did there was never anyone there to comfort him. It was the first time since the Clan's death that he had comfort. 

With that comfort brought the irresistible urge to talk. Sasuke didn't know where to start or even if Kakashi was willing to listen.

"Kakashi- sensei"

"Yes Sasuke."

"Can… can I talk to you?"

"You can always talk to me Sasuke. I'm always here for you."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke over so he was in Kakashi's lap with Kakashi's legs on ether side of Sasuke.

"I want to talk about what happened. I just don't know where to start."

"Well how about you tell me when all of this first happened. Then we can go from there."

"You won't… you won't hate me will you?"

It took a moment for Kakashi's brain to register what Sasuke had said. Sasuke had whispered it almost to himself.

"Sasuke why would I hate you? Sasuke whatever happened growing up none of it's your fault. I would never hate you what you tell me isn't going to change what I think of you or that I love you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It started when I was three; there is this tradition the Clan had. They would take their children to get their IQ tested. My father believed that a great ninja had an amazing fighting ability and smart enough to get out of any situation. Smart but just not smart enough to ask why when ordered to kill. Itachi did it when he was three. It was predicted that he would be a prodigy and everyone especially father was excited about that I guess. From what I heard anyways.

So on my third birthday father took me in. I remember thinking that it must be very important, because he took the day off from work and that never happens especially for me. Itachi told me to do my best no matter what. Mom gave me a hug and wished me luck. I didn't understand why it mattered; to me it was just a test. To them though it decided my fate in the Clan.

Everyone thought I was going to be another prodigy like Itachi. So when the test results came back an hour later no one expected it. The test adviser came to deliver the results in person to the house even it was that horrible. He told them that I was an Indigo child. That my IQ would be higher then a genius. That's when it all changed.

I remember father asking what that meant. The man explained that I am able to use both halves of my brain perfectly that I was going to be a very bright and creative child. I remember that everyone looked proud of me especially father I guess he thought that I would be another prodigy. That's when the man opened his mouth again he told them how they should influence both halves of my brain. That I was born to be in school and become something other then a ninja.

I looked over at my mom and she looked worried and upset, Itachi still looked proud and father well he just looked pissed and I mean absolutely furious. Later that night I went into Itachi's room and asked him why everyone was acting so weird. He told me to be careful that no matter what I should just be myself. Even if it meant that I didn't want to be a ninja. He wanted me to create and follow my own dreams; and he would always protect me.

I remember asking him that it was okay not to be a ninja that I really didn't have to be. He told me that I could be anything I wanted to be. That he loves me and would always protect me. Itachi he was the first person to actually read to me. It's weird the things you remember about someone and the things you don't. I remember that one day I asked if I could read instead of him I was only one and a half. Before I would go to bed and he would read to me then one night I wanted to read to him for a change.

Anyways that night before I went to bed he told me that he was proud of me, that he knew I would do well on the test. I went to bed then like maybe thirty minutes later father came in. he sat down on my bed and he asked me what I thought about being a ninja. I told him that I didn't know what I wanted to be yet. That how I was thinking about going to school instead; that was my mistake. I asked him how he knew he wanted to be a ninja. He told me that he's an Uchiha and all Uchiha's are ninjas; that I was going to be a ninja no matter what.

Then he hit me it started off with a hit or two a day. Then it went to a full out beating once a day; before I knew it, it was happening multiple times a day. Itachi would go on missions that took more then a day sometimes the abuse would last the whole time. Father would beat me and rape me; then he would tie me up and put me in my closet and lock me in. then a few hours later he would do it all over again until Itachi came back.

I just… it's happening all over again and it's what he calls me that hurts the most. The horrible things he tells me all day long just being stuck with him everyday. It hurts so much what he's done and told me. I miss him, Itachi he was always there to make me keep going. He would never let me give up no matter how much pain I was in."

Kakashi sat there with his arms around Sasuke. He was rubbing Sasuke's arms trying to help calm down his shaking. He sat there in silence just listening to Sasuke talk. He didn't need to be interrupted; what he needed was to have someone sit there and listen to him. For a change to have just someone to actually listen to him. That's exactly what Kakashi was going to give him. Sasuke took a few shaky breathes just trying not to cry again in front of Kakashi. Sasuke didn't know what Kakashi was thinking or feeling with all of this. He knew that he hadn't said anything or walked away so he figured he would just continue. He needed to get this out even if that meant Kakashi would walk away out of his life.

"I never told anyone I would just hide it all. He never hit me in the face so I could just wear long sleeved shirts and pants. Itachi knew something way wrong he would look at me certain ways and he would ask me all the time. I never told him I didn't want him to get in trouble. I was afraid that if he found out he would blame me and be mad with me. I wouldn't be able to handle that he was what I lived for he kept me going. I don't think he ever knew about that I never told him. Sometimes I wished I had told him what he meant to me maybe he wouldn't have snapped that night if he knew how much I needed him.

He walked in one father raping me the night the Clan was destroyed. That's how he found out about the abuse he walked in. He was suppose to be on a mission but he came back early apparently. He told me to leave to run and go to the academy and wait for him there. So I ran I ran away and waited only he didn't come back. I waited for hours and hours but he never showed up and it was dark and cold and I wanted to go back home so i did. Only to find them all dead and he told me that he was leaving I never knew why until they came back.

It's my fault that they are dead my father's right about that. If I hadn't let Itachi find us he wouldn't have been so furious and upset that night. He would have listened to reason instead of only feeling rage. They would still be alive and I wouldn't have killed them and destroyed his life. I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear any of this. I'm just complaining it could have been worse. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke I am going to make this very clear to you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Your father hurt you for no reason at all. You didn't deserve for him to do that to you at all. Don't ever apologize for that."

"I miss him so much; especially at night that's the worst being alone. It's always worse at night it's too hard to fight to keep going. Why can't he love me? He loves Itachi why am I so horrible to love? He's not suppose to be doing this; he's suppose to protect me from this not cause it. Why am I so horrible?"

The tears started to come again. Sasuke hated that he was crying he knew that it showed weakness. He didn't want to be weak anymore. He was sure that by the end of what he had told Kakashi that he wouldn't want to be his guardian. This was all breaking Kakashi's heart. He couldn't believe everything that Fugaku had done to Sasuke. Sasuke was suppose to be Fugaku's son he couldn't understand how a father could do that to a son.

Especially Sasuke he was so innocent and gentle and truly sweet. He hated how everyone judges Sasuke based on his name and family. He wasn't like any of his family at all. Kakashi was going to adopt Sasuke and get him as far away from Fugaku as possible. He had Itachi to deal with but he was sure he wouldn't mind. He had to work on Sasuke's self-esteem and to be perfectly honest he wouldn't mind Itachi's help with all of this.

It was clear that Sasuke missed him deeply. Kakashi had a feeling that he would need Itachi to get Sasuke away from Fugaku. He would have to talk to Tsunade about all of it. Right now he needed to focus on getting Sasuke better and asleep if possible.

"Sasuke you are an amazing kid and I mean that. Don't let what your father has told you go to your heart. I know that's unbelievably hard to do. He's your father and I know you want him to be proud of you. What Itachi did wasn't your fault at all he made the choice and even if he was upset and angry that doesn't mean it was because of you. Your brother had been through a lot in his life what happened that night between you and your father wasn't the only thing on his mind. He made the choice to protect you and to protect Konoha as a ninja and a brother he made the right choice. You can't blame yourself for other people's doings Sasuke. I am always going to love you just like your brother will."

"You…you don't hate me?"

"No Sasuke I would never hate you ever. I'm going to make sure that this doesn't happen ever again your father is never going to lay a hand on you ever again. You are safe in my arms you always be I promise. Now you need to get some sleep your body is exhausted and weak you need to sleep."

"I can't its not safe to sleep I can't."

"Sasuke trust me you are safe here in my arms I won't go anywhere I promise you. You are safe right here with me. Just close your eyes give in to the sleep. Shh it's okay."

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and just listened to Kakashi's voice telling him it was okay to sleep to give in. Eventually Sasuke gave up to the darkness and exhaustion and feel asleep safely in Kakashi's warm loving arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It didn't take long for Sasuke to fall asleep. His body was completely exhausted from the withdrawals and the abuse. Kakashi stayed there with Sasuke all night. He didn't move from that spot he didn't want to risk waking Sasuke up. Naruto and the others were all worried about Sasuke they didn't know what had happened to him. Naruto and Sakura had told the others that Fugaku had left for a mission. That Kakashi had went to get him. They all decided that they would go see him in the morning. They had met all together outside of the hospital. They wanted to go in but they just didn't know what to expect or say. They all stood there in the silence just looking at each other. Shikamaru was the first to speak.**

"**What do we do? We don't even know how bad it is. What do we do?"**

"**All I know is that Sasuke's in there injured and he needs us. We're standing out here doing nothing."**

"**Naruto we don't even know if he wants us there. He may even be fine we don't know."**

"**Ya well no offence Neji but you know he's injured. We cant just pretend he's fine. Let's just go in."**

**They all slowly made their way into the hospital. They found out Sasuke's room number from a nurse. Naruto was the first to walk in followed by the others. They couldn't believe what they saw. Sasuke was curled up in between Kakashi's legs he was asleep but shaking. They all made their way on either side of the bed.**

"**Kakashi- Sensei is he going to be ok? Why is he shaking like that?" Sakura said.**

"**I'll be honest he's very sick right now. His father has abused him horribly. He's in a lot of pain and he will be for a while."**

"**Is that why he's shaking?"**

"**No Neji, his father for the last three months has been giving him heroin. He would hold Sasuke down and inject the heroin into him."**

"**Heroin what's that?"**

"**Naruto heroin is a street drug it's very addicting and even more dangerous." **

"**But Kakashi- sensei why would his father do that to him? I don't understand."**

"**Naruto Fugaku is a very abusive man. He abused Sasuke physically, mentally he's got him believing that it's his fault for everything. For the Clan, for the abuse. Worst of all he's abused Sasuke sexually. He got him addicted to heroin to just make the abuse that much worse."**

"**He… he raped him?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yes his father has been raping him. He did this to him growing up as well actually."**

"**That bastard. How could someone do that to their child? That bastard's going to pay for doing this to him."**

"**Naruto I know you're upset, but right now we need to all stay calm. I'm glad you are all here there's something I need you to do. I will clear this with Tsunade later once I see her. I need most of you to go and find Itachi."**

"**What!"**

"**Keep it down Naruto he needs sleep."**

"**Kakashi- Sensei why are we looking for Itachi? Sasuke hates him, plus he's an S-class criminal." Shikamaru said.**

"**Actually he's not and Sasuke doesn't hate him. We found out when they came back that Itachi was sent on a mission to kill the Clan. He's on a mission right now to eliminate the Akatsuki's. so everyone will go except Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino. I want you three to stay back and help me with keeping Sasuke safe. The rest of you need to go and find Itachi and bring him back."**

"**Kakashi- Sensei there's no way I'm leaving Sasuke."**

"**Naruto I know you and Sakura want to stay and help Sasuke. Right now the best way to help him is by bringing Itachi back here ASAP. His father will be back by nightfall. Once he finds Sasuke here I don't know what he'll do. You all need to leave and find Itachi so go." **

"**We'll find him I'll drag him back if I have to."**

"**Just tell him what is going on Naruto and he'll come. Good luck and hurry."**

**With the exception of Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru the Shinobis left.**

"**Kakashi- Sensei why did you wish for Kiba, Shikamaru and myself to stay?"**

"**You three are strong in a different way. You don't get intimidated by someone an that's what I need. He's going to be awake soon and when he does he'll be in horrible condition. I know you three will not only hold no judgement; you won't hold it against him. Most importantly his father will be here today and he will be looking for him. I might not be able to stop Sasuke from going back to him. So until Itachi comes back it is up to the four of us to keep him from going back."**

"**I think I can speak for the three of us when I say; that sick bastard is never getting Sasuke back. Sasuke might be distance and weird at times but he doesn't deserve this." Kiba**

**The three genin sat down and waited for whenever Sasuke would wake up. Tsunade had came in and checked on Sasuke about twenty five minutes later. Kakashi had explained to her that he had sent the other genin to get Itachi. He explained that he would need Itachi to keep Fugaku away. Tsunade had agreed then said she would check on Sasuke later. About forty minutes later Sasuke began to stir.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke let out a whimper the others turned their attention to Sasuke. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but his shaking had gotten worse. He started to move around, it was clear in his face that he was in pain.

"Sasuke you okay?"

Sasuke moaned he didn't want to be awake.

"Cold"

That's all Sasuke could get out before he started coughing. Shino went and poured him a glass of water he handed it to Sasuke. Shino noticed that Sasuke was coughing up blood. Sasuke took a few sips to stop the coughing. He was exhausted and in pain. The shaking had gotten worse and Sasuke was in a great amount of pain. His whole body hurt and his head was just pounding. He didn't understand why this was happening to him it never did before. He was so cold and he started scratching the back of his left hand. Kiba grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over Sasuke. That's just him and Kakashi he looked over and saw Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru sitting by the bed.

"What…what's happ…happening?"

"It's okay Sasuke. Do you remember where you are?"

"The… the hospital…it hurts…"

Sasuke let out a groan, he placed his head against Kakashi's chest with his hand on his head. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He wished he could take his pain away. He was hoping that if he held on to Sasuke long enough and hard enough it would take the pain away.

"It's going to be okay. What hurts?"

Sasuke began coughing again before he answered Kakashi's question. Kakashi picked up the glass of water Shino had gotten for Sasuke just moments before. After another drink of water Sasuke slowly found his words again.

"It hurts…"

Sasuke's eyes were so heavy he was barely able to stay awake. Kakashi gave up trying to get an answer. He just let Sasuke fall back asleep. Sleep was what he needed the most it wasn't long before Sasuke started to whimper and move in his sleep. The four Shinobis in the room didn't have to ask they all knew Sasuke was having a nightmare. Sasuke tossed and turned for an hour it was an hour of restless painful sleep. The others didn't say anything they just sat there waiting, Sasuke kept talking in his sleep saying things like, "Please stop" "Father don't please." "Stop it hurts." "Please no more please." "Not the needle no." After and hour Shino couldn't take it anymore.

"Kakashi Sensei shouldn't we wake him up?"

Kakashi looked heart broken at all of this, it was always clear to everyone how much Kakashi loves Sasuke like a son. If it wasn't clear before this it was now the way he held Sasuke protectively and close.

"The trick is he wakes up then he'll be sick and in not only emotional pain but physical pain. There's no point in waking him up, he's already waking up I can feel it."

"I can't believe how bad he is. He's covered in bruises and his eye looks so painful. Will he be okay physically soon?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's badly injured to say the least. Eventually his wounds will heal and physically he will be okay. Emotionally and mentally I don't know if he'll ever be alright."

Sasuke let out a whimper and began to move around in Kakashi's arms. Suddenly his eyes shot open and his breathing became heavy.

"Hey it's okay you were having a nightmare it's going to be okay." Kakashi said.

"Where am I?"

"Sasuke you're in the hospital remember."

Fear filled Sasuke's eyes the three genin couldn't believe it. Never had they ever seen fear in Sasuke's eyes.

"The hospital no I can't be here. He can't find me here he'll be back I can't be here."

"Sasuke calm down you need to relax."

Sasuke's breathing was becoming heavy and rigid.

"He can't find me here if he knows I'm here, he cant this is bad so bad."

"Sasuke, Sasuke listen to me you need to calm your breathing down. You're starting to hyperventilate breath slowly."

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's chest and lightly pushed on it making sure he didn't hurt Sasuke. He began to breath slower the pressure of Kakashi's hand was helping him to slow his breathing down.

"That's it good Sasuke. Just calm down everything will be fine."

"It's not okay my father he can't. I can't be here this is not okay father he'll…"

Shikamaru couldn't handle anymore. He got up and knew that he probably shouldn't but grabbed his hand. He had noticed that Sasuke had been scratching it in his sleep. It was red and sore he looked Sasuke in his eyes and spoke.

"Sasuke you need to listen to me. First you need to stop hurting your hand. I know you don't realise that you're doing it but you need to stop. Second all four of us refuse to let your father hurt you. I know this is hard and your scared of him to be honest so am I. I see what he has done to you a person that's stronger then I am. So I'm scared to we can be scared together but there is no way you are leaving this hospital. You are sick Sasuke and in a great deal of pain you need sleep. You need to stay in this hospital and you need to let us worry about your father."

Sasuke nodded his head he was terrified but knowing that others are afraid of his father as well. He wanted to sleep but he knew he couldn't. He knew that when he woke up next it would be to his father's rage filled voice. Sasuke just sat there in Kakashi's arms just hoping that time would stop. He still scratched his hand he just hid it every now and then he would cough and blood would come up and no one noticed. Later on throughout the day Tsunade had come in she had sent a messenger to tell Fugaku she needed him to do another mission. She was relieved when the messenger came back not only alive but he had told her that he agreed. Tsunade was able to buy them three more days. All they could do now was hope and wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**They had been traveling for almost a ay and a half now. They were only half a day away from Konoha. The problem was they only had a rough idea where Itachi would be. It could take years to find him and Sasuke didn't have that long. They had decided they would look all night and if they didn't find him they would turn back. They couldn't leave Sasuke too long they knew that Fugaku would scare him into coming back. That's when they found him. Itachi was sitting on a rock by a river he was alone so it would appear that they caught a break. Now they just had to convince him to leave his mission of five years to help his little brother. Naruto and Neji decided to go over. They didn't want to put the girls in danger and they figured Lee would just annoy him. They walked over to him Itachi didn't even look at them he knew they were all here. Why he didn't know and he had to admit he was just a little bit curious.**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take the nine tails and kill you all."**

"**Sasuke needs you." Naruto said**

"**I don't care about my foolish little brother."**

"**Itachi look drop the act we know you're on a mission. Sasuke is in serious danger and you need to come back to Konoha." Neji said.**

"**You think that I am able to just up and leave a mission. A mission that I have been doing for five years now Hyuga."**

"**Dammit Itachi your father is alive and other male Uchihas are to. He's been abusing Sasuke for the last four months now. He had him locked away in the house for three of those months. The only way we know about this is because he went on a mission finally and Kakashi got him out. He's been raping him and has him addicted to some drug called heroin. He needs your help. He needs you to be a big brother not a ninja." Naruto stated**

"**I never wanted to kill them I felt horrible after I would kill one of them. But father I couldn't think about killing him enough. Where is Sasuke right now?"**

"**He's in the hospital with Kakashi, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru. Well he was when we left a day and a half ago. Your father was supposed to be back that night." Neji said**

"**Then lets hurry."**

**They started to make their way back to Konoha. Itachi was hoping that Kakashi was able to keep Sasuke away from their father. Once he was there he knew he could protect Sasuke he just had to get there. **

**It had been two days since the others had left to find Itachi two days now that Sasuke didn't say anything didn't eat and didn't sleep two whole days. He just shook and scratched the back of his hand. The four ninjas sat there at times in silence and at other times when Sasuke's shaking got to the extreme they would talk and try to get his mind off of it. Occasionally Sasuke would be sick. It was starting to get worse just last night he was sick five times. He had a very high fever today of 105F Tsunade didn't know why he had a fever so high it wasn't common for that to occur in drug withdrawals. **

**It was dangerously high for her liking she was going to monitor it. Kakashi was getting worried he still sat behind Sasuke. When his shaking got to the extreme it would cause his breathing to quicken. He would wrap his arms around him tight to calm the shaking down. Fugaku is due back by nightfall and still there was no sign of Itachi. He also didn't know how Sasuke would react to Itachi being there. All Kakashi could do was hope this worked and not make everything worse. It was almost one in the afternoon when Itachi walked through the door.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Itachi couldn't believe how bad Sasuke looked. His right eye caught his attention first it was red and held a deep cut. He could see the bruises all up and down Sasuke's arms and on his neck. He saw the track marks on his arm. Itachi knew that the bruises only got worse underneath his clothes. Sasuke was shaking and he couldn't believe Itachi was standing there. He was back he was really back.

Itachi walked over and sat right beside Sasuke on the bed. He was trying to calm down he knew Sasuke was scared he could see it in his eyes. He had every reason to be, but he needed answers from Sasuke first. He put his hand behind Sasuke's neck and lend in and touched their foreheads together. He then kissed Sasuke's forehead and felt how hot he was.

"You have a fever. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he couldn't seem to bring himself to. His father told him not to and he had said too much already. This was Itachi though his big brother he protected him he kept him safe from his father. He couldn't though his father would be back soon he had talked too much he would be in serious trouble as it was. Itachi was confused Sasuke never had a hard problem talking to him. Growing up their father did this to him but he still told him about it every time. He knew when he left that their bond would have suffered he didn't know it would have made it so he couldn't talk to him. Itachi looked over at Kakashi who was still sitting behind Sasuke. Kakashi looked over to the other Shinobis in the room.

"Why don't you all give us some privacy."

They didn't argue they made their way to the door and left the three of them alone. Kakashi gave Itachi a look that told him to be patient and try again.

"Sasuke remember when we were younger how I would be returning from a mission. Remember how we would talk all night long the nights I would come back. We would just talk all night we told each other everything. I know it's hard to get past all of this. I know I left and worst then that I left you thinking the wrong thing. And that's horrible for an older brother to do. Right now though you're in a great amount of danger so I'm going to ask you to do something huge. I'm asking you to forget that I left to forget that I hurt you. I'm asking you to trust and for you to see me as a big brother again so I make you feel better and protect you. So please little brother tell me what happen so I can stop this."

Itachi and Kakashi both sat there and looked at Sasuke. They didn't know if he would say anything or not all they could do was give him time to soak it all in. finally Sasuke spoke.

"My head really hurts why does it hurt so much Aniko?"

"Where does your head hurt?"

"My brain…where am I?"

Kakashi looked over at Itachi. Both had a worried look in their eyes.

"Sasuke your at the hospital remember you asked me that three days ago." Kakashi said.

"The hospital… my head really hurts. Why does it hurt so much Aniko?"

Itachi was seriously starting to get worried. He didn't know much about drug withdrawals but this didn't feel right. He decided he would play this out. He gave a look over at Kakashi letting him know.

"Where on your head does it hurt?"

"My brain…"

Before Sasuke could say anything Itachi cut him off.

"What does you mean your brain?"

"It's like pounding like when your heart pumps really hard when you train too much. It's just pounding where am I?"

"You're at the hospital little brother. Kakashi has anyone checked to see about any internal bleeding?"

Kakashi shook his head he couldn't believe it that he didn't think of that.

"Okay we need to get Tsunade to check and take care of that right now."

Kakashi nodded he pushed the call button next beside Sasuke's bed. Tsunade came in a few minutes later.

"Oh hello Itachi you made it back just in time."

"Hello Tsunade- Sama. We need you to check Sasuke's head for any internal damages please."

"Alright, I can do that. I'll check the rest of him as well."

"My head hurts Aniko."

"I know Tsunade- Sama is going to make sure you're ok."

Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital little brother."

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and placed her hands on his head.

"How long has he been like this?"

"It just started." Kakashi said.

Tsunade began to look for any internal damages. Once she was done with Sasuke's head she moved down to his body. Kakashi and Itachi sat there waiting and hoping that Sasuke would be ok. After what felt like forever Tsunade stepped back.

"Okay he had some swelling and bruising in his brain. I was able to remove the swelling. However, he still has bruising so the headaches will still be there. He also had some blood in his lungs I removed that as well."

"Good so he'll be okay now?"

"Well Itachi that is something we all need to discuss. There are a few decisions that need to be made."

"I mean no disrespect Lady Hokage I have no problem making decisions but first I need to know what is going on."

"Look maybe we should do this in a different room." Tsunade said

"Please I need to hear this. We are talking about my life here."

"Okay Sas we will all figure this out together. Now Itachi your father and some other males from the Clan came back roughly three months ago. I noticed that Sasuke was different he didn't seem like he felt safe all of a sudden. I told him he could come to my place whenever he wanted to talk or needed a safe place to be. Sasuke why don't you tell Itachi what happened that night." Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He looked down and began to scratch the back of his hand once again. He didn't know how to talk about it.

"Sasuke I know it's hard to talk about it. I'm your big brother you know that there's no judgement. You need to tell me what happened."

"I… I went… I went home and I saw father on the couch drinking whiskey. I thought about leaving and going to Kakashi's. he saw me though and told me to come. I still thought about running but I went over to him in the living room. He threw the whiskey bottle at me. He told me to get him another one and I did. I thought that he would leave me alone and I could go hide in my room. Only instead after I gave him it he punched me in my eye. He kept kicking me and punching me so I used my arms to cover my face. That's how I hurt my wrist, I thought he was done because he walked away. He went to where the whiskey bottle broke and grabbed a piece of glass. He came back and cut my eye then punched me again and left. I remember there had to of been whiskey still on the glass, because it stung really bad. I went up into my room and passed out. In the morning I put on a long sleeved shirt and pants on to hide the bruises and cuts. Then I straightened my hair to hide my eye." Sasuke said.

"Naruto and Sakura and myself waited at the bridge. Sasuke was late and we saw him coming. I didn't see anything wrong at first. However, I did feel like something was wrong so I dismissed them for the day. I sat in a near by tree; I watched as Sasuke walked away I noticed that he was limping. I also knew that he never wore a long sleeved shirt and pants in the summer. I also knew that he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of straightening his hair without a reason. So I decided to talk to your father. He told me that your cousin had trained him hard and that injuries are bound to happen. That night I had decided to sneak into the compound to get proof of the abuse. I found Sasuke chained to his bed; he was beaten and naked. I broke the window and got him to the hospital. We had found out that he had been raped and beaten. I was questioning him he told me training is what happened then your father came in. he took him away and after no one saw him for three months finally your father had to go on a mission. I went right away and found Sasuke in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub. He was shaking and very out of it. I brought him here after a bit of discussion we found out that your father has been giving him heroin. It started out as once a day then within the three months it was up to five times a day. So here we are now."

Itachi couldn't believe this was happening all over again. He thought he freed Sasuke from his father. Questions were filling up his head questions that needed answers.

"Alright now that I know the whole story. Sasuke I don't understand why you didn't turn and run away. Why didn't you choose to go to Kakashi's?"

"I didn't…I didn't know how to tell him."

"What do you mean, I don't understand that. When you were six you told me right away. Do you trust Kakashi?"

"I do."

"Then why couldn't you tell him? You were six when it started and you told me right away. Why couldn't you tell Kakashi?"

Sasuke started to get overwhelmed and he was on the verge of another break down. He never told Itachi the truth about when it all started. He was afraid he would be mad, he knew that he had to tell him the truth.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

Itachi was confused he didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm not sure what is going on but yes I promise I won't be mad at you."

"I lied to you when I was sick."

"What do you mean?"

"It''' it started when I was three not six. I just didn't tell you."

"I don't believe you, no if it was going on for three years I would have noticed."

"Itachi calm down this isn't easy for him."

"Kakashi mind your own business right now. There's no way I wouldn't have noticed."

"He is my business Itachi and if you just listen to him you'll understand."

"It happened the night my IQ test results came back. That was the first night he did it when you weren't around. I never told you because, I was too afraid that you would hate me and I couldn't handle you hating me. Before I told you when I was six I couldn't take it anymore. You were gone for six months on a mission and the night you left he beat and raped me into a coma. I woke up two days before you came back. I couldn't take it any more I had to tell you. I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

By the end of it Sasuke was crying and shaking. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke tighter. He was trying to calm him down his body was too weak. Itachi couldn't believe what Sasuke had said. He knew by how Sasuke began to hyperventilate. Itachi went into big brother mood he placed his hands on both sides of Sasuke's face.

"Hey calm down look at me. Shh look at me you need to calm our breathing down. That's it little brother."

Slowly Sasuke began to calm down. He didn't know how Itachi would react to all of this. He couldn't handle him being angry at him.

"Listen to me I'm not angry at you little brother. What happened is not your fault. I should have noticed I'm sorry."

"It's nether of yours fault. This is something your father has done. You both need to understand that. Now Tsunade- Sama you said you had questions."

"Yes Kakashi I do. Your father will be back soon so we need to know what we are going to do. Now I can use the medical files from all of these as well as ones before the Clan's death. I can use them to have your father arrested. Now if we arrest your father I'm sure he will make bail and go to trail. Sasuke you will have to testify against him."

"I can't do that. I can't I'm sorry I can't do that. Isn't there some other way? I don't want justice or for him to pay I just want him to leave me alone."

"He needs to pay for what he did to you little brother. If you have to testify then you will."

"Let's just calm down there's more then one way to arrest your father. The most important thing right now is getting Sasuke somewhere safe."

"Kakashi's right we need to decided where Sasuke will live. Any suggestions you two?"

"Sasuke will stay with me. It's the most logical seeing as Itachi's house is where Fugaku is."

"I can protect him from father."

"It's not a matter of you being able to protect him. It puts him more at risk of getting hurt."

"I can keep my brother safe Kakashi."

"You didn't do a very good job protecting him when you were kids."

"He hid it from me plus it happened when I was on a mission. How could I protect him when I wasn't even there."

"Exactly. Are you telling me that you will be around Sasuke all the time. What the hell are you going to do when your in the shower Itachi?"

"What the hell does that have to do with any of this?"

"Because Itachi that's all it takes just one chance and he'll hurt him."

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore. The back of his hand was bleeding now from him scratching. His head was pounding from all of the arguing. He pulled his hands over his head. Tsunade had joined in the argument she kept saying that there had to be a compromises. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop this please just stop. All of you please stop. My head hurts enough I don't need you all arguing on what to do with me liked I'm nothing but I weak dog. Please stop ow…"

Sasuke's head really hurt he put it back down on his knees with his hands over it. That's when Kakashi noticed Sasuke's hand. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Hey it's okay I'm sorry. We all just want you safe I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

"Just please the three of you go somewhere. I can't take the arguing anymore. Just tell me where I'm going please."

"Okay Sas we will go into a different room. You need to sleep you haven't slept in three days. Okay I'll be back soon just lay down and try to sleep." Kakashi said.

With that the three of them left the room. They did not notice the set of red eyes watching their every move.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tsunade, Kakashi and Itachi went into an empty room; Tsunade was the first to start.

"Alright you two, the last thing Sasuke needs is you both arguing. I'm sure there is a compromise we can all agree on."

"I'm not letting Sasuke live with Itachi where Fugaku is."

"And I' not letting Sasuke live without me."

"Then why don't you all just live together at Kakashi's."

Itachi and Kakashi both looked at each other. Kakashi only had a two bedroom apartment. Although, his apartment was larger them the average two bedroom apartment.

"Itachi you are more then welcome to stay with me at my place. You and Sasuke would have to share a room I only have a two bedroom, but I'm sure we could work it out."

"I guess in the end it's what's best for Sasuke."

"He doesn't need you both arguing with each other ether. He loves you both and needs you both to get along. Focus your anger on Fugaku and not each other."

"You're right Tsunade- Sama." Kakashi said

"Let's give Sasuke a few minutes alone. He looked exhausted and if we go in there he won't sleep with us there." Itachi said

"I'll go down to the lab and see if his results are in. I need to know just how much heroin is in his system. Behave both of you."

"I need to go and see Danzou and let him know my mission just went down hill. I'll see you in a while Kakashi."

"Just don't let anyone see you. I'm gonna go home, shower and change. I'll see you in a bit."

With that both Kakashi and Itachi walked off going their separate ways. Back in Sasuke's hospital room he had laid down. He was exhausted from all of the events that had occurred during the last few months. Sleep was sounding exactly what he needed to do. He didn't even notice the red eyes watching his every move.

Fugaku had just gotten back from his mission. He was on his way to inform the Hokage that he had returned when he overheard two foolish shinobis talking about the Uchiha in the hospital. Fugaku went right over to the hospital he had no doubt in his mind that Kakashi was behind all of this. He was going to make sure that Kakashi was never going to get close to Sasuke ever again. He couldn't believe what he saw when he looked through that window.

There sitting on the hospital bed was his pride and joy his son Itachi. He was back and now Fugaku really needed to do some damage control. He couldn't have Itachi against him he was the future of his clan.

Fugaku opened the window and crawled through. He approached a sleeping Sasuke he pulled out a kunai placing one hand just above his mouth. Taking the kunai placing it just above Sasuke's right thigh; at the same time he covered Sasuke's mouth and stabbed him in the right thigh.

Sasuke's eyes flew open as panic and pain filled his body. The first thing he saw was his father's angry eyes. Fugaku leaned in close to Sasuke's face and whispered.

"You are going to pay for all of this you whore."

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the neck and lifted him up. Once he was at full arms length he threw him hard against the floor; causing Sasuke to bang his head against the hard hospital floor. Fugaku walked over to Sasuke and punched him hard in the side of the head. The darkness took Sasuke over and the last thing he felt was the cold floor.

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke and went out the window; however, before doing all of that he made a hand seal making himself and Sasuke invisible to everyone around them. He was going to make sure that no one would find Sasuke ever again. He was going to take him to an Uchiha house that no one knew about, not even Itachi. He would have people think that Orochimaru had taken him.

It would be easy to make a clone of Orochimaru and Sasuke to have people believe it. Fugaku walked through Konoha's gates dragging Sasuke behind him. They finally arrived at the house where it would become Sasuke's new prison. It was deep in the forest a person could only find it if they knew the path.

The house looked abandoned and he knew if even someone were to walk by it no one would believe someone was there. It was a small house it only held a bedroom, an apartment size kitchen and bathroom. The heat or lights didn't work so the house was dark and freezing. However, there was a basement that Fugaku planned on keeping Sasuke there. He would attach chains on the wall; change the door knob so he could lock it with a key. There was a small window in the top far wall. It was covered with metal mesh grate. Even if Sasuke could get to the window he would shred his hands trying to open it.

Fugaku quickly went to work on putting up the chains and changing the door knob. He had been planning on using this house for exactly this though he did want to fix up the basement before he brought Sasuke here. Though with the current change of events he had to move ahead even if it wasn't what he exactly wanted. Fugaku began to set up the few things he had already brought over here over the last few weeks. It was mainly torturing devices that he was looking forward to using on Sasuke once he gained consciousness.

When he was all finished he chained Sasuke up to the wall and threw his clothes over to the far corner. He then took out a needle and filled it with heroin then injected it into Sasuke's arm. Before he turned to leave he took one last long look at the broken naked Sasuke before him. Fugaku couldn't help but feel a sense of pride fill his body at what he was capable of doing. Making a hand seal Fugaku created a clone of Orochimaru and Sasuke then sent them off into Konoha to complete the last part of his plan. He then closed and locked the door making the room go black and left for Konoha himself.

Kakashi was nervous about leaving Sasuke alone. He was in a very vulnerable state anything could push him over the edge. Especially seeing how Fugaku was expected to be back in Konoha that very night; all of the more reason why it was key for Kakashi to go and shower and change now. Kakashi knew even with Itachi there Fugaku would lie and put up a fight.

Kakashi went into the bathroom and turned the hot water on; once it was hot enough he undressed and got in. he stood there just letting the hot water hit his back. Kakashi found that he was more stressed then he had thought. He could actually feel the hot water loosening all of the knots in his back as he stood there in the hot steam he tried to come up with some sort of solution.

Kakashi seemed to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand Kakashi would love to adopt Sasuke. He would finally be able to have a real home, one where he wouldn't have to fear being on. Kakashi could make sure he gains weight and get all the help he will need after all of this. On the other hand there's Itachi; he would want Sasuke to stay with him. Itachi does have every right to become Sasuke's legal guardian he is Sasuke's older brother after all.

Unless there is a reason for the guardianship to not go to Itachi then he would most likely be the first to receive it. Now if Kakashi wanted to he could come up with reasons why Itachi shouldn't be allowed to be Sasuke's guardian. After all Itachi never noticed the abuse growing up, not to mention he's always had more of an interest in being a ninja then a brother. The problem with doing all of that which Kakashi would be more then willing is there's Sasuke in the middle of it all.

To Sasuke Itachi will always be his big brother regardless of how many times he abandons him. In the end of all of this though Kakashi has only one main responsibility and that is do to what is best for Sasuke. If that means he has to go against Itachi then he would deal with that then. After a good half an hour Kakashi got out of the shower. Once getting dried off he headed to his bedroom to get dressed.

After getting dressed Kakashi couldn't help but look in at the empty spare room. He pictured Sasuke's bed, his desk the different things that would fill the walls. In that very moment Kakashi knew what he would do. Itachi was an adult in time he would get over it, because in the end it was what's best for Sasuke. With a smile on his face Kakashi headed over to speak with Tsunade to start the paper work.

**AN: Ok so I know it's a short little chapter but hey I had to go to work. So I know I've been a bad girl when it comes to updates to be perfectly honest I actually forgot I even had this story until I got a review for it like two days ago. With that being said I am going to buckle down and try to achieve a new chapter once a week for each one of my 6 stories. That way each week the stories will be updated and people won't forget what is going on within the story. Some of my stories I have written out on paper and just haven't been bothered to type them out. So I am going to work on that deadline of once a week for each story and hopefully that will work for me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tsunade had just gotten back from the hospital the blood work was finished and it turned out that Fugaku was giving Sasuke 80mg of heroin. She had checked in on Sasuke just before she left and he was sound asleep in his bed. She just put her butt in her seat when she heard a knock on her door followed by Itachi walking in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Lady Hokage."

"Just me and a bottle of sake. What can I do for you Itachi?"

"I just came from talking to Danzou."

"I'm sure he was pleased to hear you left your mission."

"Not in the least never the less he'll be sending me on a mission soon enough. What I came to see you for though was, I would like to start the paper work to become Sasuke's guardian."

"We can do that Itachi take a seat."

Itachi went and sat down in one of the chairs opposite of her desk. Tsunade had just pulled out the paper work when Kakashi walked in. Kakashi was surprised to find Itachi in the room. Without saying anything Kakashi sat down in the other chair across from Tsunade. He knew that having Itachi there his discussion just got longer.

"Is there something I can do for you Kakashi?"

"Actually yes there is I was just coming over here before I went back to the hospital. I would love to adopt Sasuke permanently."

"You want to adopt him? He's my little brother I won't allow this. You have no legal right to be his guardian little lone adopt him."

"If you would like to go down the legal road Itachi you are his older brother. However, legally you don't have anymore legal rights to Sasuke's well fair then Kakashi. Now traditionally in this situation, Sasuke would be appointed to next of kin which would be Itachi. There is though a loop hole stating that if any other kin or third party fighting for legal custody they must provide evidence of next of kin being unfit. Meaning if Kakashi has realistic concerns of you becoming Sasuke's guardian until he turns eighteen and if I agree. Kakashi will be able to adopt Sasuke."

"I have done nothing to him at all this is ridiculous surely you must see that."

"Itachi I am obligated to hear Kakashi out before making a judgement."

Tsunade turned her attention to Kakashi. Though the look of 'if you don't have a good list you'll be doing D-ranked mission till your ninety' didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"My concerns for Itachi becoming Sasuke's legal guardian are this. First the big one he didn't even notice growing up what was going on between Fugaku and him. I know Sasuke hid it from you Itachi but I find it hard to believe that he hid it that well. Itachi the only reason you found out was because he told you when he was six that's almost four years of him hiding it. He hid it from all of us this time around to but I noticed something was wrong right away. So I find it very difficult to believe that Sasuke could possible have hid it that well at the young age of three."

"How could I have noticed I was always training or on missions that were two or three months long. I was never there half the time."

"Which brings me to my next point Itachi you have always had more interest in being a ninja then an older brother to Sasuke. You had him believing that you killed your family not only that you used the Mangekou Sharingan on him when he was seven. You put him through so much mental and emotional trauma from just that one act he's still affected by it, he still wakes up from nightmares because of it. Not only that once this is all over with Sasuke will need a lot of help, help that he isn't going to want. He's underweight; he needs therapy and someone that will make him go. He needs a parent and a home that he can feel safe in."

"I can give him that. I can make him go to therapy and gain weight I can give him a safe place."

"Where though Itachi?"

"In our house in the Clan."

"In the same very house where all of the pain happened; in the Clan where we have yet to discover if any of them have hurt him. Itachi I know you mean well but you can't do this. I'm not saying that to hurt you or not believe in you I'm saying it because it's the truth. You'll be going on long missions leaving him alone with all of them."

"You can't penalize me for doing my job. You're a ninja to so you'll be leaving to go on missions just as much as me. He's my little brother I know him better then anyone."

"The missions that I go on are with his team I don't do solo missions anymore Itachi that's the difference."

There was a moment of utter silence that filled the Hokage's office. Tsunade didn't say anything she was too busy having her own fight in her head. Itachi had a few good points he was Sasuke's brother and Sasuke does trust him. On the other hand Kakashi makes one hell of a case Itachi just may be too young to be a parent that Sasuke desperately needs right now. Kakashi speaking snapped her back.

"What's his favorite color?"

"Excuse me?"

"You say you know Sasuke better then anyone so what's his favorite color?"

"I don't know red."

"It's blue, what's his favorite food?"

"I don't know."

"It's a tomato sandwich."

"What does any of that prove Kakashi? Nothing you asked me was of any importance."

"No, okay how about when he's nervous he fidgets. Only he makes it seem like he isn't that it's just a normal movement; for instance him sitting with his feet in the water if he's nervous he'll move then through the water. How about when he is lying or trying to hide what he is truly feeling he can't make eye contact. Still not good enough, how about every night around three am he'll wake up from a nightmare and won't be able to get back to sleep for at least an hour sometimes he never gets back to sleep. You don't know him Itachi you didn't even know him when he was younger. How could you possibly know him when you chose to not be around? I know you want what is best for Sasuke but him living with you isn't. Your still young yourself Itachi you haven't fully figured out who you are or what you want in life. You can be a big brother to Sasuke but you are no where near ready to be a parent especially the type of parent Sasuke needs right now."

Itachi sat there in silence he knew Kakashi was right. He just couldn't bring himself to say yes yet though. He had already abandoned his brother he felt like he would be doing it again if he agreed to this. The problem was Kakashi was right he wasn't ready for what Sasuke would need he knew he had to say yes; he had questions that needed answers first.

"If I decided to agree to let this go I need to know what happens. Are you changing his name? Am I out of his life? Where would he be living?"

"Itachi first off and most importantly you will always be his big brother. Only Sasuke can decide to remove you from his life, not me or anyone else for that matter. As for major decisions I'll always ask for your input I have no interest in removing you from his life. Now he would be living with me in my apartment as I said I have a two bedroom apartment so he would have his own room. You are more then welcome to come by and see it I can even give you a key if you wish. As for his name legally he would be a Hatake, though his blood will always be an Uchiha."

"How do you know this is what Sasuke wants if he'll even agree to this?"

"Right now I don't know, but I do know that this is what is best for him. Once he adjusts I believe he'll be okay with it all."

"Fine it's what is best for him so I'll allow it. It'll also keep him away from father and the rest of them."

Tsunade had kept quiet in her chair. She really didn't want to have to get in the middle it unless she had to. She had to admit it though she was surprise to hear that Kakashi wanted to adopt Sasuke. Kakashi was never one to care about someone especially deeply. Somehow that boy had managed to break through Kakashi's barriers. Tsunade had a feeling that up to the whole Fugaku experience that not even Kakashi knew that Sasuke had managed to find a place in his heart. Tsunade had to agree with Kakashi; Itachi really isn't in a parental position right now. He was only eighteen he still had to grow up and find himself.

"Alright it's settled then Kakashi I'll have you start the paperwork. Then you can show Itachi where Sasuke will be staying."

Both Kakashi and Itachi nodded to each other. Tsunade handed Kakashi the paperwork for Sasuke's adoption. Kakashi had just finished filling them out and handed them back when a ninja burst through the door.

"Lady Hokage we have an urgent matter. A guard was knocked unconscious before he could do anything. Lady Hokage Orochimaru was seen taking Sasuke out of the village just a few hours ago."

"What!" the three shinobis yelled.

"According to the guard Sasuke was unconscious. The guard tried to stop him, but unfortunately he was knocked out before he could do anything."

"What does Orochimaru want with my baby brother?"

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other. Tsunade gave Kakashi a look that screamed that if he didn't tell him he wouldn't be leaving in one piece. Kakashi took a breath then turned to Itachi.

"During the Chounin exams Orochimaru put the curse seal on Sasuke. Sasuke had become Orochimaru's new prey. During the last part of the exam Orochimaru showed up and had help from the sand. He was after Sasuke that's how the Third died fighting Orochimaru."

"So he has a curse mark and you're just deciding to tell me this all now?"

"Itachi with everything that has been going on with your father; telling you that really didn't cross my mind here."

"What way did they go?" Itachi asked.

"The guard said they were heading northeast back to the Sound base I presume."

"Does anyone know where the base is?"

"No we don't but I can track Sasuke's scent let hurry."

With that Itachi and Kakashi left the Hokage's office and headed out after Sasuke. The problem was where they were going was going to be far away from where Sasuke truly was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sasuke woke up freezing and with a sever headache. It took him a little while before he was finally able to get his surroundings straight. His wrists were chained to a wall and it was completely black; the only light in the room was that from a small window in the top left hand corner of the room. Sasuke tried to remember what happened, but his head hurt to bad. He remembered Itachi being there in the hospital then he left with Kakashi and Tsunade. After that he had fallen asleep, pain he remembered waking up to pain his thigh. Sasuke looked down and saw that his thigh was bleeding he had been stabbed. His father his father was there he stabbed him and hit his head against the floor.

Which meant that he was put here by his father and he would be back for him. He needed to escape the problem was his body was in too much pain plus the affects from the drug given to him all these past months. He needed to focus if he wanted to live he had to get out of here. Sasuke knew that it would be a while before anyone found him he couldn't wait that long he needed to escape and do it now while he was still alone.

First thing first he needed to free his hands. Slowly he began to move his left wrist trying to get it to slide through the shackle. The metal was rough and it kept cutting into his skin; however, the blood helped to grease up the metal against his wrist. Slowly he began to pull his wrist through cutting him every time he moved his wrist. Finally it was free, but it was bleeding heavily. He turned his attention to his next wrist if he could find something to pick the lock with then he wouldn't have to hurt it.

Sasuke looked around the area that he could reach looking for something anything that could work. After finding nothing but dust he began to pull his right wrist through the shackles. Finally his hands were free and he was free from his restraints. Now he needed to figure out how to get out of here. Slowly he got up and headed for the door hoping that it would open. Only when he got to the door he found that there was no handle on the inside. The only way to open the door was from the outside; which meant the only way out was through that small window.

There room held a desk, a table and some chairs if he could pile them on top of each other he could reach the window. He would need something to use to open it like a knife of some sort. Sasuke could see from the ground that there was wire mesh all throughout the window if he used his hands they would be slashed to bites. Carefully he began to push and drag all the furniture to the left side of the room underneath the window. Slowly he started to build up till it was tall enough he could reach the window. He then looked around the room trying to find anything sharp enough to use on the wire mesh. All he found was a screw driver and a box cutter. So taking the box cutter into his mouth he began to climb up the furniture.

It wasn't very stable but it would have to do till he got out, he would just have to make sure he didn't take long. Once at the window he began to use the box cutter to cut the wire mesh he had to use his hands to grab it and pull, but they wouldn't be that badly hurt. Finally the window was free from the wire mesh. It was still attacked to the edges of the window but he would be able to crawl through it with minimal damage. Deciding it would be best to bring the box cutter with him Sasuke put it back in his mouth and began to crawl through the window. The wire mesh cut at his clothes and skin, but he didn't care he was one step closer to safety.

Once he was out of the window he found himself completely exhausted. His body was trembling uncontrollably from the withdrawals. He laid in the soft warm grass for a moment then he forced himself up he had to get back to Konoha and get to Kakashi's where he would be safe. Kakashi would protect him from his father he wasn't afraid of him. Sasuke forced his body to move he didn't know where he was but he just had to get far enough away from this place before his father came back. It wouldn't be easy though as the sky opened up and down poured the heavy rain. Sasuke couldn't see anything from the sudden storm the wind was freezing him even more. Poor Sasuke was injured, bleeding, freezing and delirious from the drug to top it all off he was lost in the forest in the middle of one of the worst storms of the year.

_A/N Ok I know it's short, but it's an update I didn't know what I wanted to do with this story so it has been a while. Even I had to go back and read the last few chapters to remember what happened. Lol. Not good. I also want to say that I am now starting to do Beta readings for people so if you are interested send me a message and we can work something out._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rain wouldn't stop it just kept on getting stronger and stronger by the minute. The forest was all too soon covered in a thick layer of mud making ti difficult to walk. Sasuke tried to get up several times, but each time he found that he didn't have the strength to run. So he did what he had to do he crawled his way through the forest looking for some form of shelter from the rain that he could find. Eventually after hours of being in the freezing storm he found a small cave. The cave if you could even all it that, it was more like a small hole in a rock wall. It was tiny he barely fit in it and there was no room to move. His legs were still getting pelted down on by the rain, but it kept most of his out of this horrendous weather.

Sasuke found himself all too soon surrounded by the power of darkness and lost consciousness. He kept on waking up and falling back into the darkness over the next few days. Though for Sasuke he wasn't aware of how much time had gone by for the storm never let up. His body was covered in mud and his blood as he was slowly and painfully bleeding to death.

It had taken Kakashi and Itachi well over five days to get to Orochimaru's hide out and back. When they had gotten there they found out all too quickly by Sasuke's lack of chakra that they had been fooled. They had pushed themselves for the last two and a half days to get back to Konoha. The problem was the horrible storm they came into when they got into the fire country's territory. The storm was fierce and by the time they had gotten back to Kakashi's apartment they were completely soaked and freezing from it.

Once they had both taken a shower and changed their clothes they were starting to feel better. Kakashi had put on some tea to help sooth the chill and their aching bodies. They hadn't said much the entire time both were too worried about Sasuke. Orochimaru hadn't taken him meaning Fugaku had used a technique to fool the guides. There was no telling where Sasuke was or what was happening to him. They needed a new plan and they needed on fast, but they wouldn't be able to go looking for Sasuke in this storm. Unfortunately all they could do was wait out the storm before they go searching for Sasuke.

Sasuke gained consciousness once again. Everything hurt and he was so dizzy he couldn't even tell if he was sitting or lying down. He did know that he was freezing and dying fast. He forced himself to move getting up only to fall back down. So he dragged himself through the mud and through the storm trying to find Konoha or any village for that matter. He just needed some medical attention and to get out of this storm. Hours after hours went by and still no sign of civilization, finally after almost giving up he saw it the gates of Konoha he was almost there.

Sasuke stood up and staggered into Konoha, but the storm made the guards all hide where they couldn't see him. Slowly he made his way through Konoha. He was so delirious I didn't even know where he was going his body just took him there. Sasuke honestly didn't even know if he was conscious or not. Sasuke got to a door and raised his right hand and placed it against the door. He had no strength left in him he wasn't even sure where he was or what he was doing. His mind was just controlling him he couldn't take anymore of this. His body collapsed only instead of hitting the hard floor he hit warmth and softness he was caught someone had caught him.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke recognized that voice but he couldn't find the strength to talk. His head was swimming and he was passing out once again. He felt his body being shook and that voice came back again.

"Sasuke stay awake don't pass out come on open your eyes."

That voice it was Shikamaru but what Shikamaru was doing here? What was he doing here? His body was freezing and Shikamaru's touch was warm so very warm. He found himself naturally leaning closer trying to get warm from his body heat. Shikamaru knew what Sasuke was doing so he pulled him closer. He then realized that they were still outside so he helped get Sasuke up onto his feet and went inside and laid him down on the couch.

"Dad! Dad come quick!" He yelled

His father came running into the living room.

"What's wrong Shika?"

That's when he saw Sasuke lying on the couch he didn't even look alive. He remembered Shikamaru telling him about his father and what he had been doing to him. He instantly went into father mood; he went over to the couch and checked for his vitals they were weak but there. He then picked Sasuke up bridal style it scared him how unresponsive Sasuke was and brought him up into the spare bedroom. He placed him down on the bed Shikamaru was right behind him.

"Call Kakashi's get him over here then call Tsunade."

Shikamaru nodded then headed out to his father's office for the phone.

"Kakashi"

"Shikamaru what are you doing calling at this hour it's almost midnight."

"Sasuke's here I don't know what's going on but he's here and in horrible shape. My dad has him in the spare bedroom you need to come over."

"Is he alive?"

"Barely I'm getting a hold of Tsunade to heal him."

"Itachi and I are on our way."

Kakashi hung up the phone and looked over at Itachi.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's at Shikamaru's he said he's alive but barely,"

Itachi didn't say anything he just got up and grabbed his cloak and through his shoes on. Kakashi did the same then they both headed out the door towards Shikamaru's place. After he was done with Kakashi Shikamaru called Tsunade and explained the situation to her. Once the calls were done he went back into the spare bedroom to find that his father had removed Sasuke's wet clothes and had him under the covers.

"Take your shirt off and get in there with him."

"What?"

"He needs body heat he's suffering from hypothermia if the heat goes to his heart too fast his heart could fail. I need you to take your shirt off and use your body heat to level it out. I'm going to get the first aid kit and see what I can do."

Shikamaru nodded and removed his shirt he then climbed under the covers next to Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke close to him in his arms and tried to get him warmed up. His body was freezing and his lips were blue from the harshness of the storm. Shikamaru honestly didn't know what would happen Sasuke's body was so damaged from the abuse and drug the storm just made it all worse. His dad came back into the room a few moments later. He pulled down the covers to see the wounds on Sasuke. He was only wearing his boxers and his body was full of injuries. Slowly he began to clean each wound he needed to try his best to prevent infection. Sasuke didn't even move a single inch.

After five minutes Kakashi and Itachi came running up the stairs and into the room.

"Oh no Sasuke" Itachi said as he saw his baby brother lying in Shikamaru's arms.

"Where's Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as he was right beside Sasuke also looking over his wounds.

"I'm right here, relax everyone." Tsunade said from the doorway.

Tsunade made her way towards Sasuke and took her place where Shikamaru's dad once was. She did a quick look over and then began healing the wounds as best as she could. She couldn't do anything for the cold or the withdrawals but she could heal the physical wounds for him. After a good twenty minutes Tsunade let out a sigh signaling that she was finished her work. She pulled the covers back over Sasuke and Shikamaru before standing up.

"Stay there with him Shikamaru your body heat will help warm him up. Does anyone know what happened?"

"As far as I knew Sasuke was in the hospital."

"About five days ago a guard had informed us that he saw Orochimaru dragging an unconscious Sasuke out of Konoha. Itachi and I went to Orochimaru's hideout only to find so sign that Sasuke had ever been there. So we came back here."

"Meaning you were all fooled and it was most likely Fugaku that had taken Sasuke and tried to hide it."

"Exactly we had figured that out once we got to the Sound. On the way back though we hit the storm making it impossible for us to track Sasuke's sent and even look for him. We had to wait out the storm before he would have a chance."

"That explains it then why Sasuke came here. My house is the closest to Konoha's main gate. He didn't even have the strength to knock on my door the only reason I knew someone was there by the faint presence. I didn't expect to find Sasuke like this."

"Was he awake?"

"No as soon as I opened the door I caught him just in time before he hit the ground. I tried to get him to stay awake but he had no fight left in him."

"We're all going to have to wait till he wakes up before we know the whole story. For now I want you both to stay here in case something happens. I will be back home if he gets worse. The main thing right now is sleep and getting his body heat back up so Shikamaru stay there as long as possible it will help him gain consciousness faster."

Shikamaru gave a nod and then looked down at Sasuke. He had to admit he didn't really like the guy he always appeared to be stuck up and better then everyone. It wasn't until recent events that he discovered the truth behind all of that Sasuke was afraid to simply put it. He didn't want to get close to anyone in case they found out the truth or if they got hurt to.

Sasuke had started to show a different side of him in the hospital a side Shikamaru never thought he would ever see. Sasuke was terrified of his father and he couldn't say he blamed him for it one bit. The adults left to go downstairs and drink some coffee they had a feeling it was going to be a long night. Once they were gone Shikamaru let out a sigh he was tired as well. So he decided he would close his eyes and let sleep take over him there wasn't anything he could do for Sasuke but what he was already doing. Oddly enough Shikamaru found it easy to fall asleep with Sasuke curled up in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Slowly Sasuke began to wake up. His whole body hurt and he was so cold. His head was pounding from the withdrawals and he was still slightly shaking. He was lying on something soft and he was no longer getting pelted by rain. Sasuke's right hand instantly went to his left hand and began once again scratching it. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room somewhere. He didn't recognize the room so that meant he's never been in it before. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen.

Shikamaru woke up once he felt Sasuke stir. Blinking away the sleep that lingered within him he looked down to see Sasuke awake. Shikamaru took a moment to look at Sasuke's face. There was now dried mud on the side of his face and in his hair. Though, it didn't hide the look of fear and pain in his eyes. Sasuke had never been in his house before and he was virtually unconscious last night when he got there. It didn't surprise Shikamaru that Sasuke didn't know what was going on.

"It's okay Sasuke"

Sasuke looked behind him he didn't even feel anyone else around him. He was surprise to find Shikamaru behind him even more so that he was in Shikamaru's arms.

"Skiha… happening?"

That's all Sasuke was able to get out his body was in too much pain and he was delirious from the withdrawals and storm. Sasuke's voice was weak and barely auditable, but Shikamaru could see that Sasuke was scared so he would do his best to answer and decode his questions.

"It's okay you're at my place this is my room. Do you remember getting here?"

"No"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Too scattered"

"Okay let's try and put it together. Do you remember the hospital?"

"Itachi Kakashi Tsunade arguing then leaving"

"Do you remember leaving the hospital?"

"Sleeping red eyes pain"

"Red eyes? You mean your father?"

"Stabbed my thigh floor then black"

"Your father stabbed your thigh to wake you up?"

"Mhmm pain blood smashing head to floor then black"

"Okay so you were in the hospital asleep you were woken up to your father stabbing your thigh. He then threw you to the ground and banged your head against the floor to knock you out."

"Hurts to remember"

"What hurts your head?"

"Mhmm"

"It's important that you talk about this though so we know what happened. What happened after that what do you see next?"

"Shackles and dust"

"What was chained?"

"Wrist to wall"

Sasuke's scratching was getting worse and Shikamaru finally noticed what Sasuke was doing. Shikamaru placed his hands over Sasuke's hands to stop him from scratching.

"Hey you can't be doing that you're hurting your hands."

Sasuke moved his left arm so that his wrist was now facing up. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he saw he looked at Sasuke's left wrist there was a massive cut all along it. The mud covered it up and it looked infected.

"Sasuke what happened to your wrist?"

Sasuke moved his right wrist over so it was now upward as well.

"Same as this one."

Shikamaru couldn't believe it both wrists looked infected from the now harden mud. Both wrists held a cut deep enough to have killed him.

"Sasuke cover your ears for a moment."

"Why?"

"I need to yell and I don't want to make your head worse."

Sasuke placed his hands over his ears. His body was weak though and he could barely stay awake. Shikamaru placed his hands over Sasuke's to help hold them up.

"Kakashi! Dad! Help!"

Once Shikamaru heard movement he removed Sasuke's hands away.

"It's okay now"

Shikamaru's dad opened the door and came in followed by Kakashi and Itachi.

"You guys okay?"

"I'm fine dad, but Sasuke's wrists there's a deep cut and they are infected look."

Shikamaru gently turned Sasuke's left wrist around to show the damage. His dad took Sasuke's wrist in his hand as he sat on the bed. Both Kakashi and Itachi came over to see the damage.

"Itachi in the bathroom under the sink there's a first aid kit and a wash cloth."

Itachi left to get the supplies once he returned he handed them to Shikamaru's father. Being careful he began to wash the mud away to see the wound. The cut was deep enough it should have killed him and it was dangerously infected. Kakashi was first to break the silence.

"Sasuke what happened?"

"Hurts to remember"

"I know it hurts Sasuke, but we all need to know. I know you're in pain and you just want to sleep. I promise once we know you can sleep as long as you want." Shikamaru said.

"Shackles pulled through"

"You pulled your wrists through them?" Itachi asked

"Left first then lock only dust then right rough blood helped though."

"Sasuke I know you're delirious, but try and focus and make sense what do you mean?" Kakashi said

"Left first tried to pick lock only found dust had to pull right through. Shackles were rough a lot of blood."

"What did you do after you got free?" Kakashi asked

"Door no handle"

"So how did you escape?" Shikamaru asked

"Furniture pile used box cutter the window mesh cutting me as went out."

"Sasuke focus use full sentences to help us understand what happened." Shikamaru's father said

"I know what he means after eight years of abuse from father, I had to take him into the hospital all the time. They always filled him up with pain killers that made his head all scrambled."

"What's he mean Itachi?" Kakashi asked

"He took the furniture in the room and piled it together making a ladder. The window had wire mesh all through it that's why he used the box cutter to break it. Only he couldn't get it fully off so when he crawled through it cut him."

"Then lots of rain don't know how I got here."

"The blood lost, the withdrawals and the hyperthermia would have made you delirious. There's no surprise you don't remember Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke how long were you there for?" Shikamaru asked

"Don't know"

"Do you remember if it was raining when you got out of the window?" Shikamaru asked

"Minutes after"

"The rain started five days ago almost now. That explains how you didn't bleed to death. The cold from the rain stopped the bleeding. Do you know where you woke up in?" Shikamaru asked

"No"

"I think it's safe to say you were in a basement. You said there was furniture, a window, a door and dust." Shikamaru said

"Mhmm"

"The question is where?" Itachi said

"Well judging by how Sasuke woke up before the rain he was unconscious twelve hours max. When did you leave his hospital room?"

"We left just under an hour after you did." Kakashi said

"Then he came" Sasuke said

"Who is he Sasuke?" Shikamaru's father asked

"Red eyes pain blackness"

"He said his father came in and woke him up by stabbing him in the thigh. He then threw him to the ground and smashed his head against the floor knocking him out." Shikamaru explained.

"I'm going to kill him." Itachi said

"Look judging by the time the rain started, what time your father came and how long it would have taken to get Sasuke out. The location had to be within six hours max from Konoha." Shikamaru said

"Sleep now?"

Sasuke asked as his eyes were closed and he was still pressed up against Shikamaru.

"Yes Sasuke you did good go to sleep. Shikamaru why don't you crawl out of there." Kakashi said

"Alright I need to use the washroom."

"No warm"

Shikamaru let out a small smile he could get use to Sasuke like this.

"I'll tell you what I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mhmm"

Shikamaru slid out and made sure Sasuke didn't fall back with him gone. Sasuke curled up into the bed at the lost of Shikamaru's heat.

"We'll be in later to check on you. We also need to get Tsunade to heal your wrists." Kakashi said

"Mhmm"

With that they all left the room. Shikamaru went to the washroom and the adults went back downstairs. Once Shikamaru was finished in the washroom he went back into his bedroom. He crawled back under the covers he didn't know how he should be lying. All of this was new to him it wasn't like Sasuke was a girl either. Though, Shikamaru didn't have time to worry about it. Sasuke had moved over so he was lying against Shikamaru's side with his head on his chest.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Sasuke he couldn't help but look at him. His face was flawless and peaceful. He never understood why the girls always chased after him, but looking at him in that moment Shikamaru knew. Sasuke truly was stunning. Shikamaru let out a sigh and forced his body to relax. He closed his eyes and did everything he could to push all thoughts aside and try to sleep as well. As hard as he tried he just couldn't get Sasuke's beautiful face out of his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shikamaru woke up a few hours later. He found himself not able to get Sasuke out of his mind. He kept dreaming of the peaceful look on Sasuke's face. How it made his features all soft and smooth. Shikamaru couldn't help it Sasuke was beautiful and that's a word he never uses. Shikamaru was having a hard time with this he opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke. He was curled up against him still sound asleep. His body was still trembling from the withdrawals.

He couldn't stop looking down at his lips. They looked so soft so smooth just like his skin. There was still dried blood and mud on Sasuke that needed to be washed off. Shikamaru wanted to touch Sasuke to feel those soft lips. That's when Shikamaru noticed that he was hard, he wad gotten hard thinking about Sasuke. He couldn't believe it he was turned on by Sasuke. He didn't even do anything to him and yet he was turned on. Shikamaru's mind was racing this had never happened before not even when he was around females. Sasuke was male this couldn't be happening. He was just so different the last two times he saw him. He was human like, he saw Sasuke scared and hurt. He wasn't cold and distant he wanted to be close to people.

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke began to stir. He looked down and watched as Sasuke began to wake up. Sasuke could feel something pressed up against him, something warm. He was still shaking and his head still hurt, but he felt a little better. Sasuke opened his eyes and that's when it hit him. The last thing Sasuke remembered was being out in the storm not some place warm. Sasuke shot up into a sitting position and looked around. He was in a room on a bed. The sun was shinning through the window.

"It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down to where the voice came from.

"Shikamaru"

"It's okay Sasuke relax it's just me and you."

"How did I get here?"

"I thought you wouldn't remember. You were completely out of it last night it really doesn't surprise me that you don't remember."

"Last night?"

"Yes you got here two days ago. Last night you woke up you had a high fever and you were very delirious. You told us what happened with your father in the hospital."

"Wait who's us?"

"Myself, father, Kakashi and Itachi you also told us how you escaped."

Sasuke looked down at his wrists he couldn't help but run his fingers over the bandages.

"You could have died from those cuts. If it wasn't for the storm you would have. Tsunade healed them, but from the mud they got infected so you have to take an anti-biotic."

"i didn't want to die there. When I woke up he wasn't there it was my only chance. It hurt doing it, it hurt a lot, but I just kept thinking about how much more it would hurt if he got a hold of me. How did I get here?"

"You got yourself here. It was late at night and I heard a faint sound and went to check it out. I opened the door and caught you just before you hit the ground. Your body just took over and brought you here it's the closest place that you know from the gates. You look better thought then you did. How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess my head still hurts and I can't seem to stop shaking. There's not much pain anymore though so I'll be okay."

"The headache and shaking is from the withdrawals. In a couple of days you'll be back to normal. Why don't we go to the bathroom ad get the mud and dried blood off."

"Okay"

Shikamaru got up and so did Sasuke. Shikamaru stayed beside Sasuke in case he had trouble walking. Once inside the washroom Shikamaru told Sasuke to sit down at the side of the tub. Sasuke had started scratching the back of his hand again making it bleed. Shikamaru grabbed a cloth and placed it under warm water. Once it was wet he turned his attention back to Sasuke. He saw Sasuke scratching his hand again. Shikamaru figured out that it was from the withdrawals and Sasuke didn't even realize he was doing it. Shikamaru placed the cloth down and bent down so he was eye level to Sasuke. He placed his hands over Sasuke's and spoke.

"You're doing it again you're hurting your hand. It's from the withdrawals you don't even realize you are doing it. I need you to try and stop though you're making your hand bleed so I'm going to wrap it so if you do scratch it you'll only touch the wrap."

"Sorry"

"Hey it's not your fault Sasuke. It's from the withdrawals you can't control this."

Shikamaru began to clean the wounds on the back of Sasuke's hand.

"Why does it feel like my fault?"

Sasuke's words were barely a whisper. Shikamaru didn't look up from what he was doing he knew eye contact made Sasuke nervous.

"Why do you feel like this is your fault?"

"He loves Itachi; he loved my mother and everyone else in the clan. He would die to protect them. Then there's me he would do anything to kill me. It's my fault something has to be wrong with me to make him this way. I must have done something wrong for him to do this to me or I'm just a horrible person."

Shikamaru stopped what he was doing he couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said. He actually blamed himself for the way his father treats him.

"Sasuke we aren't close really. You always got straight A's in the academy and I had no interest ion taking the tests. I judged you though, when I should have taken the time to get to know you. If I had I would have seen that you're surrounded by walls. You didn't talk because you were afraid to not because you thought you were better then us. I'm sorry for judging you and not giving you the chance. Your father's sick Sasuke he needed an outlet for his anger and choose you. You were smart and helpless against him so you were perfect for him to manipulate and hurt. None of this is your fault or in your control."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"You fight you survive just like you've always have done. If you give up if you keep hiding who you truly are then he wins. You can't let him win Sasuke no matter what happens you have to survive. You got a whole family that still needs you in our lives. If you'd let me I'd really like to be apart of that. If you give me the chance to be."

"You're pretty easy to talk to you know that."

"Thanks Sasuke and despite what people say you do know more then five words."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Hn"

"Oh you were doing so well." Shikamaru joked

"Thanks Shikamaru"

"Anytime Sasuke, let's get the blood off from you."

Shikamaru wiped away all of the blood and mud from Sasuke's face. He then wrapped Sasuke's left hand once he was finished he placed the cloth back up on the counter to dry.

"Itachi, Kakashi and my father are downstairs. Do you feel up to going downstairs?"

"Ya I want to see Kakashi and my brother."

"Alright you also need to eat something."

Sasuke gave a nod and got up. Together they made their way downstairs to meet everyone else. Kakashi was sitting in a chair reading his book; while Itachi and Shikamaru's father were sitting down on the couch talking. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the boys coming down the stairs.

Sasuke was still weak so Shikamaru held onto him as they went down the stairs. Shikamaru guided Sasuke over to the other comfy chair in the room. Sasuke had to admit he was dizzy with all the movement. He was glad to be sitting once again. Itachi immediately went over to Sasuke. He sat down on the edge of the table and brought his hands up to his face. With all the blood and mud gone you could fully see the extent of the bruising on the side of Sasuke's head.

"I'm okay Nisan."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when you keep poking at it."

Itachi pulled his hands back and placed then in his lap.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

"how are you feeling?"

"Better my head still hurts and it's still a little bit fuzzy but I'm better."

Sasuke leaned back against the chair and brought his legs up to his chest.

"How are you doing?" He asked Itachi.

"How am I doing? I'm not the one with the serious head injury."

"I'm going to be fine you worry too much Nisan."

"In a situation like this I get to worry."

Sasuke turned so he was more comfortable in the chair. He was now sitting sideways with his legs curled up and the side of his head was leaning against the back of the chair.

"Are you in any pain at all Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"A little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll be glad when the withdrawals are over though."

"It won't be much longer in a day or two you'll be over them."

"I still can't believe he gave that to you." Itachi said.

"Can we just talk about something else please. I know we have to talk about it I know we need to figure out what to do next. Just for ten minutes even could we just talk about anything else." Sasuke said

"Well why don't I go into the kitchen and get some lunch going." Shikamaru's father said

"That sounds like a good idea none of us have really eaten in the last few days." Kakashi said

"I'll go start that then."

With that he got up and headed into the kitchen, Shikamaru went and sat down on the couch where his father originally was. The toom was completely silent Sasuke was going crazy he couldn't seem to stop his father's voice screaming in his head. it was always calling him worthless, a whore, disgusting, a disgrace and other things. Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore he turned his head to face his brother.

"Talk"

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything, the weather I don't care just talk; so his voice stops screaming in my head."

"Ok um… two years ago the leader sends me and this squad on a mission. Now this squad is basically made up of just simple ninja that have become followers of the organization. There were 312 of us in total on this squad and the mission was for us to go to war against one of the smaller countries. The country had tried multiple times to destroy us and they almost succeeded a few times. So I get the squad and head out I create a plan of attack and we get to the village they were using as a strong hold. There had to of been at least 15,000 men there and waiting for an attack. The whole village was surrounded by a thousand foot tall stone wall. I knew I was in trouble I hadn't expect that many men or that type of a strong hold. Plus I knew nothing about the village."

"So what did you do?"

"I went ahead with my plan."

"You didn't scout first to see if it would even work?"

"No I was stupid and it was a disaster. They had people stationed on all four points of the surrounding wall. No matter what we did we couldn't bring the wall down. The only part that wasn't wall was the small drain it had for water."

"Well there's your weakness. You blow that up it breaks part of the wall down. All you needed was a way in. they placed all their men on the wall meaning they expected no one to break through. The wall was their only form of defense."

"See this is why you always did the strategy for my ANBU missions. Your mind works that way mine doesn't."

"They all died I'm assuming."

"Every last one some were captured but it's safe to assume they're all dead."

"Wait a second back up here Sasuke was the one who came up with all those strategies?" Kakashi asked

"Ya I would come home with a new mission. We would talk it out and he would tell me the plan. It worked every time it was almost like you could see what the enemy was thinking."

"Those plans were flawless not only were you always victorious no one on your team died. They didn't even come back with life threatening injuries. Sasuke how did you do it you were four year old?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know I just knew it would work. I can't really explain it, it's just something inside of me told me it would work."

"And it always worked?" Shikamaru asked

"Every time." Itachi said.

"Alright here are some sandwiches. My wife is the cook so this is really all I know how to make."

Shikamaru's father placed the platter down on the table. He then noticed the slight tension in the room. He took a seat on the couch beside his son before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a little surprised. It turns out that Sasuke was the master mind behind Itachi's strategies." Kakashi said

"Really? How is that possible those strategies were perfect?"

"Sasuke was always the smart one. Regardless of what father says being smart is true strength. Now you need to eat you're too thin." Itachi said

He went over and placed a sandwich on a place and handed it to Sasuke. he then did the same for himself and sat down on the couch. They all sat around eating and talking about nothing in particular. What they wanted to talk about they couldn't. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore so they would save that conversation till later when Sasuke was asleep. It was around nine at night when Sasuke fell asleep in the chair.

"Why don't you bring him upstairs? He can sleep in my room again."

"Ya with his injuries that's only going to make him more sore." Itachi said

"I'll bring him up." Kakashi said

Kakashi walked over and gently picked Sasuke up. Sasuke began to wake up at the sudden movement.

"Shh it's okay it's just me."

Kakashi made his way up the stairs and into Shikamaru's room. he placed Sasuke down on the bed then tucked him in. he was just about to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes"

"I'm safe right? It's okay to sleep I'm safe?"

Kakashi sat down on the bed and looked at Sasuke.

"You're safe here Sasuke. Even if your father shows up you're not alone. We're all here for you. So sleep you are perfectly safe. Shikamaru will be in, in a little while to sleep."

Kakashi lent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Good night"

"Night Kakashi"

With that Kakashi left to go and join the others downstairs. With Sasuke now asleep they could talk about a plan for Fugaku. Kakashi had to admit he was worried he didn't know how much time they had before he returned. Kakashi got down the stairs and looked at everyone and their worried faces.

"Let's get to work"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Ok I know I gave this up for adoption if anyone wants it. However, for some reason tonight my mind seems to be working. I updated two of my other stories already and for some reason an idea popped into my head. So I am going to keep this story and play it out, because I just remembered what I wanted to do with this story. On that note I hope everyone continues to read The Truth Beneath The Lies from Itachi is kickass she is a good writer and I am happy and honored that she would like to take over that story. I am confident she will do wonders with it. I know this is short but I will be getting into some good stuff very soon just had to bring it back from the dead first.**_

The three of them looked at Kakashi waiting for him to continue. They knew they didn't have long before Fugaku came back as well as the other Uchiha's. They needed a plan and they needed one fast time was running out. With each second that went by Sasuke's life was in risk more and more. Kakashi broke the silence.

"We need a plan and we need one fast there has to be a way to get to Fugaku without causing a civil war between the Uchiha's and Konoha."

"Itachi the clan respects you isn't there some way you can have them turn against your father?" Shikamaru's father asked

"I can't make then turn against them I can tell you though that if father is dead they will listen to me. I will be the next leader they won't have a choice."

"Killing Fugaku in the eyes of the law won't be an issue. Tsunade will be more than happy to find him dead. The problem is who's strong enough to kill him?" Kakashi asked

"I am"

"Itachi you can't kill your father you'll never forget it." Kakashi said

"I killed the rest of them for a mission for Konoha's safety. I can kill my father for Sasuke's safety. I thought he was dead all these years otherwise i would have hunted him down and killed him. I can kill him for Sasuke in a heartbeat."

"So then the question is when? And how do we cover it up so that the Uchiha's don't blame Konoha or Itachi." Shikamaru said

"It'll have to be off Konoha's territory and Itachi will have to be on a mission to cover his tracks. The last thing we need is a war in Konoha." Kakashi said

"If father and I go on a mission to locate some of the Akatsuki members and if he dies in a fight that happens. If it's only me and him then it's my word that Konoha and the Clan must go by. With Sasuke supposed to be taken by Orochimaru no one will ever know that I saw Sasuke."

"And while you are gone with your father Kakashi and a squad could be out looking for Sasuke and find him. Sasuke could have escaped from Orochimaru and was on his way back home. No one needs to know that Sasuke's here." Shikamaru's father said

"How can we hide Sasuke though? Even if you send out a squad they will be trying to find him." Shikamaru said

"You pick the right people that are close friends of yours. I could go with your father, Asuma and Kurenai on a scouting mission to try and locate the sound. If we discover Sasuke along the way then we lucked out." Kakashi said

"If I tell the Clan that father was killed in battle they will believe me. With me being the new leader they won't even consider going after Sasuke. So I kill father and you do a fake retrieval mission no one ever has to know the truth in the village." Itachi said

"So when do we do this?" Shikamaru asked

"Tomorrow Itachi and I will go talk to Tsunade and let her know of the plan. She'll okay it I'm sure it's in the best interest of Konoha and Sasuke. Then once Fugaku returns he'll have to go straight to the Hokage and she'll give him his new mission with Itachi."

"He'll still be thinking that Sasuke is locked away in where he left him. So he won't have any problems going on another mission so soon." Itachi said

"Exactly so tomorrow we start in a week the mission should be completed," Kakashi said

"Um quick question wha happens if Itachi dies in the fight and not Fugaku?" Shikamaru asked

The room went silent at that question. It wasn't a question they wanted to hear, because they didn't want to have to think about that out come. If that happened if Itachi failed to kill his father then Fugaku would not only strike vengeance on Sasuke but on Konoha as well and then they were in for another war.

"I just won't die until he is dead with me. I won't fail Sasuke I won't leave him at my father's mercy ever again. So you don't have to worry father will be dead no matter what. If nothing else I know where Kisame will be I can go locate him with father. Then I'll kill father with Kisame there if I need help he will. As far as they all know I'm still with them."

"Which then will make it two on one." Kakashi said

"Looks like we have our plan I just hope it works for Sasuke's sake."

"It will Shikamaru we won't let it fail. Now it's late and you need to get to bed and get some rest."

"Yes father. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

"Night Shikamaru"

"Night Kakashi"

"Sasuke might have a nightmare so don't be surprised." Itachi said

"Okay thanks I'll make sure he's okay don't worry. Good night"

"Night"

Shikamaru headed up the stairs to join Sasuke in his bedroom. He had to admit he was a little nervous though of what he didn't know. There really wasn't anything to be nervous about it was just Sasuke after all. Yet he couldn't help it. The thought of being curled up with Sasuke made him not only nervous but excited about it. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed with Sasuke the whole time he was downstairs. This feeling was new to Shikamaru he never really had a crush on anyone in the academy they were just teammates. People he would be working with one day on a mission they weren't really important other then that.

Sasuke though somehow he liked him and he didn't really know what to do with that. First of all he wasn't a girl he was a guy which meant that Shikamaru was gay but there was no way Sasuke was. How could he be after everything that happened to him with his father? Nothing could ever happen between them nothing more then friendship which meant that Shikamaru would always be watching Sasuke looking at him when he wasn't looking he would be part of the Sasuke fan club. After letting out a sigh Shikamaru entered the room. There was a small amount of light from the street shining through the window. It was small but enough for Shikamaru to get undressed and ready for bed without tripping over anything.

Once he was ready for bed he crawled in beside Sasuke. He didn't curl up to him at first he waited to see what Sasuke would do. He wasn't going to push anything on Sasuke especially after what happened to him in the last few months. Sasuke let out a small moan and rolled over curling up into Shikamaru's body heat. Shikamaru snaked his arm around Sasuke and closed his eyes. He knew that Sasuke was asleep and most likely didn't know what he was doing but in that moment Shikamaru didn't care. In that moment Shikamaru got to see a side of Sasuke that none of his fangirls have seen and probably never will. Sasuke was sweet and human he was a different person when he let his guard down. Shikamaru realized that that was why he liked Sasuke all of a sudden, because he was just like everyone else when he let down the walls for a few moments. Sasuke was sweet, gentle, kind and easy going. He truly was the opposite of the person he always showed. Shikamaru got to see the true Sasuke and he couldn't help but fall for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_So I am working very hard on updating my stories. I've finally gotten some things to slow down and my mind is back working in writing mode. I've updated the unexpected and silent as the grave. I'm going to work on those two plus this one to finish them off. Once they are finished I will be working on behind closed doors as well as a sequel to into the night. I might finish behind closed doors sooner then I think it's only got about 3 chapters left in it before it's finished I just cant seem to find desire to write them. This story won't go for many more chapters ether and there won't be a sequel either. I want to get the remaining stories done before I start anything new. I have started to write the next book in the behind closed doors series. It will have the same characters just a different adventure. It's going to be called Blood Stained Hands which is why I changed the stories name that i had named that to bloody nightmare. The name fit for what I was doing for the story. So be patient I'm working on finishing up these stories for ya._

The next day Kakashi and Itachi made their way over to the Hokage Tower to speak with Tsunade. They ahd to get this cleared by her first before they could take action. They didn't believe that she would have an issue with it as far as she was concerned Fugaku was a criminal and did deserve to be put to death for what he's done to Sasuke. Itachi was a little nervous after all he thought he had killed his father before hand with the rest of the Clan. So he was a little shocked to find out that his was in fact still alive with some of the clan members. He never went one on one with his father really. He was stronger now over the years so he was still confident in killing his father what his own injuries would be is what he didn't know. He couldn't stop fighting no matter what though he had to win for Sasuke's sake. He needed to have a life of joy and pain free. He's been abused too much by his father already he needed to be protected and free from him. The rest of the clan won't touch him once Itachi makes that very clear to them.

They walked into Tsunade's office and didn't bother to sit down. Tsunade looked up from her piles of paper work to see once again Kakashi and Itachi in her office.

"I hope you're not here to fight over Sasuke's custody again are you?"

"No we've agreed to that and we're not changing out minds." Itachi said

"Then what are you here for?"

"We have a plan on how to deal with Fugaku, but we need your permission to do it." Kakashi said

"Let's here it."

"Fugkau is due back soon when he gets back send him and Itachi on a mission to locate and bring down as many Akatsuki members as they can. In that time you will send out myself, Asuma and Kurenai to try and locate the sound and retrive Sasuke. Itachi will kill Fugaku and blame it on a battle with one of the members. My team will return with Sasuke stating that he had managed to escape and we found him along the way."

"What if you can't kill him Itachi?"

"I'll locate Kisame so he can join in if I get into trouble. They all believe I'm still with them and even if word got out to them which I doubt he won't betray me he'll cover me. I will kill him Sasuke will be free and with Father dead the clan will follow me so they won't start a war against Konoha for any of it."

Tsunade sat there for a few minutes. She put her elbows up on the desk and folded her hands and placed her hand down on top of them and closed her eyes. She needed to look at every aspect of this mission she had to make sure that this didn't backfire on Konoha. Itachi was strong and so was Fugaku who would win in a fight between them would be a close call. Itachi though was stronger then his father when he was 13 now at the age of eighteen he would have gained strength and power during those five years. With the help of Kisame if he needed it as well so two on one. Tsunade was confident that Itachi would win even without the help of another. He was gifted and strong that could never be denied. The clan would be oblegated to listen to Itachi with him being the next heir. The clan also respected Itachi and took him as a leader ever when he was younger. So this plan covered the Uchiha's from attacking Konoha.

Now there was Sasuke she couldn't just let Sasuke to keep going through with this. She had to also protect him from the clan's backlash and Fugaku. Kakashi amde sure he picked the other two members of the team that wouldn't protest against lying. Sasuke was at Shikamaru's house where he is safe with his father and the ANBU that was placed around it. Sasuke was healing from all of his injuries and would be living with Kakashi off of the compound so he would be safe there. If this mission goees how they plan it then it's the best hope they have of solving this issue. Opening her eyes she looked at both Kakashi and Itachi Fugaku was due back this afternoon he was required to report in she would send them at that time.

"Alright I clear this mission I will keep this between the few of us that need to know. I wil record this as both of the missions as they stand. Kakashi I will leave it to you to inform Asuma and Kurenai of this mission. I don't think I need to stress how important this is that it is kept quiet and between the very selected few. Have you told Sasuke of this yet?"

"No we haven't and I'm not really sure if it's a good idea to tell him about how father got killed. More importantly by whom." Kakashi said

"Sasuke knows I killed the clan members he won't be affected that I killed father he is expecting it. I'm not lying to him he trusts me I am not breaking that trust. He deserves to know the truth and he needs to know of the fake retrival mission for when peope ask. Are you going to let Naruto and Sakura believe that he was taken?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about them all I know is that this needs to be done asap. I'll deal with what to tell them afterwards."

"Alright both of you make your way to get ready. Kakashi once you inform the others then you can leave give it a few days at least to make it look good. Make a clone of Sasuke injured when you come back and send for me I'll play along and make it seem like you all found him. Itachi I would recomend that you bring your father's body back they clan will want proof of his death and to burry him."

Both of them gave a nod to their instructions and with that they went off to their own paths. Itachi was heading back to see Sasuke and let him know what the plan was. Kakashi made his way over to see Asuma and Kurenai to inform them of what the mission is. By nightfall both would be on their way to a mission and the only chance they have to save Sasuke from hell.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Shikamaru was downstairs that morning he was up early he just couldn't seem to sleep next to Sasuke. He kept feeling things that he didn't want to nor did he understand. Sasuke was just a guy someone he knew since he was six and started the academy he never had a hard time being around him before. However, recently since Sasuke's father and family came back he had seen a different side of Sasuke and he had to admit he didn't hate it. For the first time since he had known Sasuke Shikamaru felt like he was finally seeing the real Sasuke. He had emotions and he was more like a normal teenager just like him and the others instead of this cold ninja. Sure Shikamaru knew and understood better than some of others that Sasuke had to keep up the Uchiha way, but that doesn't mean that he liked it. Sasuke always seemed so put together and emotionless they were the same age but Sasuke could easily be mistaken for someone in their twenties with his maturity level. Not that that was a bad thing in their line of work but it made socializing and friendship a rather hard thing to come by.

Shikamaru didn't understand the feelings he was currently having about Sasuke. He had never felt like this before with a girl little lone a guy. It all seemed so foreign yet natural at the same time he just couldn't explain it. None of this made any sense but he figured that maybe it wasn't supposed to make sense. Maybe it was just one of those things that you couldn't analyze and break down you just had to go with the feelings and see what happens. Now the likelihood that Sasuke would even reciprocate those feelings were beyond impossible, but that was okay Shikamaru wasn't the pushing type he could just let it go. He wasn't even going to say anything to Sasuke after all he didn't know what he was feeling and there was no point in even bringing it up if he didn't know what he felt. Not to mention that Sasuke had enough going on that he needed to worry about he didn't need this to. Especially after Sasuke finally opening up more to him this would for sure change all of that progress.

Shikamaru looked up when he heard his father coming down the stairs. His father was surprised to see that Shikamaru was awake this early in the morning.

"Shikamaru what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore. You?"

"Couldn't seem to sleep myself especially after what happened earlier tonight."

"Ya Sasuke seemed okay though after Itachi talked to him. Do you think Itachi and Kakashi will be able to pull this off?"

"I know they can. They won't fail Sasuke especially Itachi you could see how guilty he felt about this situation. I'm sure he is blaming himself for every mark on Sasuke."

"How long do you think it will take before they come back?"

"A few days Kakashi, Asuma and Kutenai are just going to the Sound and then back. It's just a rescue mission, though I have a feeling that they will try and kill Orochimaru if they get the chance. After all Sasuke isn't in the Sound he's here safe with us so I would imagine that they will take the opportunity to take out Orochimaru."

"That's good hopefully they will be able to do that. Then Sasuke won't have to worry about Orochimaru coming after him."

"They will give it their best shot. Why couldn't you sleep?"

Shikamaru looked down on the floor he really didn't want to talk about this with anyone especially his father, but he supposed he should talk about it. He didn't know what he was feeling but he was feeling something that he didn't understand maybe talking about it would help him to.

"I've just been having these… I don't know feelings."

Shikamaru's dad moved over so he was sitting down on the couch next to his son.

"What kind of feelings?"

"I don't know how to explain it or even what I'm feeling, but when I'm around Sasuke it doesn't feel the same as it used to."

"Like in a bad way?"

"No I don't think any less of him for what happened or what's been going on with him. I just feel differently about him than I used to."

"How so?"

"I don't know it's all confusing. Before I didn't really want to talk to him or be around him. I thought he was stuck up and an ass he always came across that way. Recently though he's been different it's like I'm seeing him for the first time. That all those years it's been this Uchiha and now I'm seeing Sasuke himself. It's hard to explain."

"No that makes sense Sasuke's been so use to being hard and surrounded by walls so no one saw who he was. However, with everything that has happened with his father he's been forced to drown his walls and now you see him for what he really is."

"Ya and what he really is, is just like the rest of us Genin. We always thought he was invincible and now I think he's human just like us."

"But there's something more than that isn't there."

"I've never felt this way before about anyone and I'm confused because I should feel this way about a girl. It's just I want to talk to Sasuke I want to be around him whereas before I didn't want to be around him. Before he woke up today just lying in bed and hold him it didn't feel weird or awkward it felt nice. I don't understand why I feel this way I mean it shouldn't feel nice it should feel wrong and awkward but it didn't."

"It's okay that it felt nice and not horrible son. It just means you're starting to come into your own. You're finding out who you are and just because you have these feelings for Sasuke doesn't mean you won't have them about a female. I know it's confusing for you but you're intelligent enough to know that those feelings you have are feelings of interest. You like Sasuke on a different level then friendship and that's perfectly fine."

"So you're saying I'm gay?"

"I'm not saying that I'm saying the feelings you have right now are okay. It's okay for it to feel nice and not bother you when you guys cuddle up. Its okay for you to want to talk and hang out with Sasuke more then you used to. You might be gay you might not be either way it's okay and you'll figure it out."

"But how do I know if I'm gay or not?"

"When the time comes you'll know deep down you will know how you feel and then you'll get your answer. For now don't worry about it just see where those feelings take you. They might go away and they might not either way its okay and I love you."

"I love you to dad."

**Earlier That Day**

Itachi had just finished up with the Hokage and was now heading back over to Shikamaru's house to speak with Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke would be asleep but he had to leave soon and he wanted to speak with him first before going. Sasuke had no idea of what they had planned and he didn't want to leave him thinking that he wouldn't be back. Kakashi had headed out to speak with Asuma and Kutenai about his mission so Itachi knew Kakashi wouldn't be back either. Itachi made the mistake in not telling Sasuke the truth about growing up he wasn't about to make that same mistake twice in a life time. Itachi got back and said hello and filled in Shikamaru's father that they were allowed to continue their plan. He headed up into Shikamaru's room to speak with Sasuke.

Itachi walked into the room to find Shikamaru and his baby brother wrapped up in each other's arms sound asleep. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his little brother. This definitely was a sight to see that was for certain. Itachi went over and gently shook Shikamaru awake and waking up Sasuke in the process.

"I need to speak with Sasuke for a minute."

Shikamaru and Sasuke unwrapped from each other's embrace as Shikamaru went to stand up so he could let Sasuke stay in bed. After all he was still injured and going through withdrawals.

"Sure I'll be downstairs."

Itachi gave Shikamaru a small smile to thank him for not only leaving the alone but letting Sasuke stay in bed. Once Shikamaru was out of the room and closed the door Itachi sat down on the bed beside Sasuke.

"There's something important I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Sasuke's voice was a raspy whisper showing Itachi that his throat was still very much sore and painful to speak.

"I have to leave for a little while, but I'll be back very soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with father and I'm going to kill him."

At that Sasuke's head shot over to look at Itachi his big brother.

"What?"

"Sasuke the only way for this to ever end is if he is dead. You and I both know that the second I'm not around you he'll hurt you. And you know realistically we can't be together twenty-four seven. This is the only way that you can be safe from him. So I'll go meet up with him and I'm going to kill him but I wanted to let you know. Tsunade has already given me permission and I will be bringing his body back so the Clan can see it for themselves. With father dead they will listen to me so they won't go against Konoha and they won't hurt you."

"But what if he comes back while you're out looking for him? Do you really think Kakashi will stand a chance against him?"

"Kakashi is stronger than you think I've seen him go up against many strong opponents. However, he won't be around for a few days."

"Where is he going?"

"Because people believe that you were taken by Orochimaru him Asuma and Kutenai went to the Sound to bring you back. So they are just going to be gone for a few days and then be back. However, I might be back before them if I find father quickly. I don't want you to worry though everything will be alright. You will be staying here while we are gone and then when we get back we will go from there."

"Okay"

"I don't want you to worry everything will be alright you'll see. So while I'm gone I want you to rest and heal don't push yourself yet. Can you do that for me?"

"I will Nisan."

"Ok good I'm going to make this right."

"What about your mission though shouldn't you be going back to it?"

"As far as I'm concerned my mission is over. I'm not going to leave you like this and I'm most definitely not going to leave you with the Clan to deal with. I have been a ninja for Konoha practically my whole life it's time I be an older brother for a little while. If Konoha has a problem with that then they can go find someone else I really don't care."

"But you love being a ninja."

"And I love you more. Don't worry about my missions or the Clan or anything at all for that matter. For the last six years you've had to be the adult and take care of yourself. Not anymore from now on it's my job to worry and it's your job to grow up and be yourself. Starting with you acting your age and not some forty year old do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good now get some sleep I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll time ya."

Itachi got up and gave Sasuke a small smile before he tucked him into bed. After giving Sasuke a kiss on the forehead he made his way downstairs and out the door. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could return to Sasuke and get him back on track. Sasuke's body was healing nicely but Itachi had to take care of the mental and emotional pain that he was going through. Not to mention he needed to get Sasuke to eat more to gain some weight back he was too thin. His brother needed him right now and he didn't want to leave but he had to for Sasuke's sake. Killing his father was the only way to ensure that Sasuke would be safe and free from him even if it would be hard for him to do.

Kakashi went to find Asuma and Kutenai he knew they would be together they always were. What amazed Kakashi was that they actually thought people didn't know that they were a couple. They didn't exactly hide it very well. Sure enough he found them at the tea shop sitting outside having a cup on one of the benches. Kakashi didn't bother to sit down he was hoping they would be leaving relatively soon so they could get this over with. The sooner they left the sooner they would get back. Kakashi didn't want to leave Sasuke alone for very long especially with Itachi leaving as well. Not that Kakashi didn't trust Shikamaru and his father not to protect Sasuke he did. It was more of the fact that Sasuke was his student and his responsibility to protect and care for. He had been through a lot in the last few months and Kakashi wanted to be there for him to help him through all of the mental and emotional pain connected to it all.

"Hello Kakashi how are you today?" Kutenai asked.

"I'm fine there's actually something I need to speak to you both about."

"What is it?" Asuma asked he knew it was something important and private when Kakashi's voice turned into a whisper.

"There's a mission we need to go on, the three of us. I can't say much right now but can you meet me at the front gates in twenty minutes?"

"Sure"

With a nod of thanks Kakashi left to go home and grab a few supplies that he would need. He knew that this was a fake rescue mission to bring Sasuke back. Everyone in Konoha thought he was gone with the exception of a few people. However, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to kill Orochimaru while it presented itself. With that thought in mind Kakashi went to go and meet the others at the front gate. Kakashi arrived and a few minutes later Asuma and Kutenai showed up prepared to go.

"What's this about Kakashi?" Asuma asked

"I'm sure you've both heard about how Orochimaru was seen taking Sasuke out of the village."

"Ya we were both informed of it." Kutenai said

"What you don't know is that that was a lie. Sasuke's father had set that up to make it look like Orochimaru kidnapped Sasuke. When in fact it was him that took Sasuke away for months now Fugaku has been abusing Sasuke in any way imaginable. When he left for a mission earlier in the week I went over to the compound and got Sasuke out of there. Fugaku had been giving him heroin multiple times a day everyday so Sasuke was and still is addicted to it. Fugaku took Sasuke out of the hospital and held him somewhere outside of Konoha. Two nights ago Sasuke showed up on Shikamaru's doorstep badly beaten and disorientated. He was caught out in the storm and he was in very bad shape. He is still at Shikamaru's home resting and healing from everything. Itachi is on his way to kill Fugaku before he comes back into the village. Now the village believes that Sasuke is in the Sound so the three of us need to go to the Sound and do a fake rescue mission."

"Why though if Sasuke is already back in Konoha?" Kutenai asked

"If the Clan finds out that Fugaku was holding Sasuke captive and that he escaped they may turn on him to finish what their leader started. So we need to do a fake rescue to make sure the Clan doesn't come after him. It's also why Tsunade sent Itachi on a mission to help his father finish his. So when Itachi kills his father he can bring him back and it would appear that he died in a battle while on a mission so the Clan doesn't turn on Konoha."

"Makes sense in a very complicated way." Asuma said

"However with the three of us going to the Sound anyways I figured why not take the opportunity to fight Orochimaru and see if we can kill him."

"Do you really think we can?" Kutenai asked

"It's possible with the three of us it would be foolish for us not to take the chance." Asuma said

"The worst case scenario is we have to retreat back to Konoha. Orochimaru already wants Sasuke and to destroy Konoha so it's not like we are going to anger him anymore then he already is. I'd say we take the chance we might luck out we might not."

"I agree we should take this chance while we can if we can eliminate a threat we should." Asuma said

"Alright I'm in" Kutenai said

"Good then lets head out and hope for the best." Kakashi said.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement both understanding the hidden message that if they got seriously injured or died there would be serious trouble with Tsunade. Kakashi didn't clear it with her first but he was hoping she would understand that he just couldn't pass this up. The three of them were strong fighters and with Kakashi's Sharigan they just might stand a chance against Orochimaru. After all all a ninja really did need was one good day to beat a stronger opponent.

**A few days later**

Sasuke was sitting in the living room with Shikamaru and his father. He had been feeling better today and was able to get out of bed and move around. The last couple of days had been hard with his withdrawals and he had spent the most of the last two days with his head in the toilet. He had thought the withdrawals we long over and done with, however Tsunade had explained that his body was in survival mood and focused on other life threatening problems that the withdrawals took a back seat. Now that his body had almost recovered from the storm the withdrawals we back in full force hence the two days of hell he spent in the bathroom throwing up endlessly. Shikamaru had been a god sent for Sasuke he had stayed with him while he was going through the worst of it all. That first morning after Itachi and Kakashi left he had woken up sick as hell and Shikamaru spent all day and night in the bathroom with him. There were times when they would talk about nothing at night they had talked about more serious things. Shikamaru was really good at listening and understanding how people felt. He sat there with Sasuke on the floor listening while Sasuke vented about his father what he put him through. Sasuke would sit there and listen to Shikamaru talk about past missions and his insecurities about being a ninja and moving up in the chain of command.

The two were definitely growing closer and both were surprised that they were getting along so well. However, when they thought about it it really did make sense that they would get along. Both were smart, both were quiet and both were observant so it only made sense that they could have hour long conversations about really nothing. What surprised them both was the times when neither talked they just sat there in silence but it was a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break. They had become friends and Sasuke found himself being glad that this all happened to him, because at least now he had a true friend who he could talk to and that wouldn't judge him. Yes he had Naruto and Sakura but they looked up to him and relied on him to be the strength of the team. He couldn't pen up to them and tell them how he felt or his fears. With Shikamaru though he could do that and for that Sasuke was thankful for. Today had been a better day he still didn't sleep much last night due to being sick but today he was able to move around and not feel like death. His whole body was sore though and his muscles kept having spasms which were painful to say the least but he was happy to not be throwing up. He had one hell of a killer headache and he couldn't stop shaking to save his soul not to mention the pain he was in from all of his other injuries all of which made for a combination that made it difficult to sleep. He had tried for the last few hours to sleep but he just couldn't so he left and came downstairs to let Shikamaru get some sleep. Which he did up until a few minutes ago when he came downstairs.

The three of them were just watching television relaxing when there was a knock at the front door. Shikamaru's father got up to answer it. Sasuke immediately smiled he knew who it was at the door. Sure enough Itachi came into the living room looking a little run down himself. Sasuke got up and went over to hug his brother which Itachi welcomed with open arms. It felt good to be able to put his arms around Sasuke again. The last few days had been hard as much as he hated his father he was still his father and killing him wasn't easy. It was a decision he would make over and over again if it meant protecting Sasuke, but it did take a toll on him. Itachi let himself be human for a few minutes and just stood there holding Sasuke with his eyes closed. He knew it would be worth it and in that moment all the pain he felt disappeared. After giving Sasuke a kiss on his head he let go and took a good look at his brother, he looked like hell.

"You haven't been sleeping little brother."

"It's been a rough few days." Sasuke said as he made his way back over to his spot on the couch. Itachi went and sat down in one of the chairs that were in the living room.

"Nightmares?"

"Withdrawals actually."

"I thought you were done those?"

"Ya turns out I wasn't. According to Tsunade- Sama my body was too busy fighting off the effects from the storm to notice the withdrawals. Now that my body has recovered from the storm more or less the withdrawals are taking full effect. So I've been sick for the last couple of days."

"When did they come back?"

"The morning after you left."

"Sick how?"

"Throwing up, fever, headaches, muscle spasms and this constant shake. Today isn't as bad as the last two days have been though."

"I'm sorry I thought you were done with them otherwise I would have stayed."

"It's okay it's just like having a really bad flu. Today's not so bad I was able to drink water and not throw it up so that's progress."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet I'm kinda working up to it."

"You need to eat something even if you might throw it up. You have to try and eat something like plan toast. You're body needs food especially with your malnutrition Sasuke."

"In a little bit?"

"I'll give you one hour but then I'm making you eat."

"Okay how did it go for you?"

"It went fine."

"Are you injured?"

"No I'm alright it was just tiring."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the hospital a few Clan members are there."

"Why the hospital?"

"I had to bring him somewhere and it would look suspicious if I didn't try and have someone save him. Tsunade took him but he's dead she said she would inform the couple members in a little bit. She wants to make it look like she did everything she could to save him. People will be told that we got ambushed and he died in the fight. So you are safe he won't hurt you ever again."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to kill him."

"I want you to listen to me and listen good. Don't ever apologize for something that's not your fault. You didn't make him do the things he did to you. You didn't make him the way that he was. That's all on him he's the one that is responsible for all of it not you. You have nothing to apologize for. I made the choice to protect you at all costs and I don't regret it nor will I ever regret my decision. I love you, not him. Do you understand me?"

Sasuke just gave a nod. He truly didn't know how he would ever repay Itachi for the sacrifice that he made to he would be safe. He killed his own father just so Sasuke would be safe and protected that meant the world to him and he didn't even know where to start to thank him for it. As much as Itachi acted like it didn't affect him Sasuke knew that it did how could it not Fugaku was still his father. He always treated Itachi like he was his world and for many years Itachi worshipped his father and looked for his approval. Killing someone that you felt that way for wasn't an easy task regardless of the situation.

"I love you two Nisan."

The spent the rest of the day just hanging out watching television and talking. Itachi was able to get Sasuke to eat a piece of dry plan toast and Sasuke was glad that he was able to keep it down. He had fallen asleep on the couch early that evening and they didn't bother to disturb him to go upstairs. He had barely slept the last few days so Itachi figured it was best to just let him sleep. Around eight o'clock that night Kakashi showed up looking a little worse for wear. He had explained to them how they had fought Orochimaru and after a seven hour long fight they had won. Asuma and Kutenai were at the hospital getting healed and checked out but they had managed to kill Orochimaru. This was good because it eased up on some of Tsunade's anger at them for even thinking of trying it. Kakashi had told them all of the details of the trip and how it went down in the end. Kakashi listened as Itachi told him of the fight with Fugaku and how Sasuke was doing while they were gone. Kakashi saw Sasuke asleep on the couch and he could tell that he wasn't doing so well. He was upset that he hadn't been there for Sasuke while he was going through some of the rougher withdrawals but he was thankful that he wasn't alone for them.

"Thank you to both of you for being there with Sasuke through all of this."

"Kakashi you know I would never turn my back on a child especially one as sick and hurt as Sasuke."

"It was actually kinda nice to be here for it. It gave me and Sasuke a chance to bond and become friends. Sasuke is always the one us rookies look for when there's trouble or we don't know what to do. It was nice to be the one that Sasuke looks to for a change. This is the first time that I actually get to help him instead of the other way around it was nice." Shikamaru said

The three adults gave Shikamaru a smile. It would be a slow process but with the help of friends Sasuke would be okay again. With that thought in mind they all settled in for the night Shikamaru going upstairs and Itachi followed behind him with Sasuke asleep in his arms. Kakashi went home to get some sleep and Itachi slept on the couch in case Sasuke was sick in the middle of the night. No matter what he refused to leave his baby brother alone in this world again.


End file.
